Someone to love you
by serena4ever2006
Summary: TrunksSerena...I finally thought of one! Girl runs away from fiancee, boy finds girl, they fall in love but fiancee want's girl back and will do whatever it takes...Starting on the sequel!
1. The Meeting

**Someone to Love You**

Chapter 1 The Meeting

Trunks Briefs, Vice President of Capsule Corporations, was sitting at his desk typing away. He was now twenty and decided to help his mother with the business. Of course, Vegeta was angry because it meant less time Trunks would have for training. Trunks, on the other hand didn't care as much about his training as much as his father did. He cared more about helping his mother. He saw how running the company was taking a lot out of her. Although she looks good for a woman in her 40's, he could begin to see how tired and warn out she started to become, and since Bulla was still in high school, he decided to help her out.

_Knock!_

Trunks sighed. "Come in." The secretary then walked in. She was about 5"4 with red hair and light brown eyes. She wore a red business suit and carried stack of papers. She flashed him a smile and walked closer to him. Trunks sighed again when he saw all of the paperwork.

"Mr. Briefs, all of this paperwork has to be looked over and approved in order to put the new cars on the lot. Also, the engineers would like you to go downstairs before you fill out the paperwork to test out the machines and make sure they didn't leave out anything." Akina Hinto said before placing the papers on his desk.

Trunks nodded his head and said: "Thank you Ms. Hinto."

"No problem, sir." She smiled at him again, winked, and then left.

Trunks just rolled his eyes. It was no surprise that he held the hearts of many of the female employees there. He had the most handsome features. He had ice blue eyes, lavender hair cut in the latest fashion, a killer smile, and, even though he wore a business suit, you could tell that he was well built. He honestly got tired of all of the women sizing him up everyday. Some had even asked if he would go out with them, but he declined saying that it was against company policy to date workers. He said that, not only because it was the truth, but he just wasn't interested.

Trunks finished typing and looked at the papers. Sighing, he got up from his desk to go to check on the machines.

It was now late in the evening and Trunks was still at his desk, working. He was working overtime so that he and his mother could hopefully have the day off tomorrow. Finally, he was finished. He got up, stretched and looked out the window. He was about to leave when he saw something running. He moved closer to the window and found that it was coming towards the building.

'I better go downstairs to see what's going on.' Trunks thought.

Trunks reached downstairs. All of the lights were off. He went over to the light switch but the lights wouldn't come on. 'Shit, I'll probably have to look into that tomorrow. There goes my day off.' Trunks sighed mentally. He looked around cautiously and had his senses on high alert. He heard some faint fidgeting and breathing. He quietly started walking towards the source of the noise. He moved closer and closer until he was in front of one of the desks. Whatever he was looking for was right behind that desk. He went to the side of the desk and stood. He heard ragged breathing coming from under it. He looked under the desk and came face-to-face with a pair of frightened crystal blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The person asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Trunks responded.

"My name is Serena Tuskino."

"Why are you here?"

"There was someone chasing me."

"Why?"

She looked deep in his eyes. Everyone always said that her trust would be her downfall, but she couldn't help it.

"He wants me to marry him and won't take 'no for an answer."

Trunks looked at her in disbelief. He knew that there had to be more to the story that she just wasn't telling. Although, he really couldn't blame her, she really doesn't know him.

"Well you can come on out, I'm not gonna hurt you," Trunks said, hand extended to her.

"But, I don't even know your name," Serena replied.

"My name is Trunks Briefs."


	2. Meeting Bulla

Chapter 2 Meeting the Bulla

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or Sailormoon…

Serena looked at Trunks' hand. 'Should I trust him? Well, he does seem trustworthy. But then again, everyone says I'm too trustworthy. I don't know. I wonder what I should do. sigh I wish my friends were here, they'd know what to do.' Serena then looked into Trunks' eyes. They seemed like they were asking her to take his hand. He didn't seem like a threat. 'Besides, he is handsome.' He smiled at her as she took his hand and helped her up. 'Extremely handsome,' she blushed at the thought. She was thankful for the darkness.

It was then that Trunks took in the site of the girl in front of him. She looked about 5"5 with long golden-blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and beautiful crystal-blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue top with the word "angel" on it with denim blue jeans and white sneakers. 'What an excellent word to describe her,' thought Trunks looking at her shirt.

It was then that Trunks heard someone coming down the hall. He unconsciously moved her behind his back, ready to protect her if need be. He looked down the hall and saw the silhouette of a young woman. He faintly made it out to be his little sister, Bulla. She was now a senior in high school. She had long, blue hair down a little past her shoulders. She wore a red tank top with a red mini skirt and long red boots. 'Great, now she's going to see me with this girl.' Trunks sighed. His sister was trying to hook him up with every girl he came in contact with. She believed that it was time he started looking for someone to settle down with.

"Trunks, it's about time! I flew up to your office window and you weren't there. Mom sent me to get you. She said it's time for dinner. What were you doing?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I'm coming," he replied to his sister. Bulla didn't buy that. She knew her brother was hiding something. She could see right through him.

"Trunks, you know that you could talk to me, right?" Bulla asked.

"Bulla, would you just go, please!" Trunks almost yelled out. Bulla looked at her brother skeptically. 'Now I know he's definitely hiding something.'

"Come on, Trunks. You could tell me!" She said, walking closer to him. It was then she noticed another pair of legs standing behind Trunks.

"Trunks, who's that behind you?" she asked her older brother.

"Who's who?" Trunks asked playing dumb.

"Come on Trunks, don't play dumb. The person that's standing right behind you!" Bulla exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Trunks exclaimed, nervously.

Bulla had enough. She pushed her brother out of the way and came face to face with a beautiful blonde girl. Bulla looked at the girl, and then back at her brother. She then smirked.

"Wow, Trunks. She is really beautiful, there was no need to try to hide her. Oh my, how rude of me! I'm Trunks' little sister, Bulla." She said extending her hand to Serena for her to shake. Serena studied the girl who just gave her a compliment. 'She seems nice,' she thought. She then took Bulla's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Bulla, my name is Serena." Bulla smiled and so did Serena. Bulla also noticed that Serena was still blushing; a sure sign that they were doing something, in Bulla's mind anyway. Bulla then began to put two and two together; the darkness in the room, Trunks' nervousness and his rush to get her out of the room.

"Trunks, in the office, how could you! I mean, sure she's really pretty, but couldn't you wait until later! If mom found out she would have a fit!" Bulla said in mock outrage. She was secretly hoping that was the case.

Serena blushed a deeper shade of red and looked at Trunks to see his reaction. Trunks looked absolutely appalled and annoyed with the blue-haired girl in front of him. "I…we were not doing that! I was just trying to help her out by-"

"It's okay, Trunks. What you do in your spare time to help this girl out is your business. But, I'm sure mom would love for our new guest to join us for dinner." With that said, Bulla grabbed Serena's arm and hurriedly ran off to inform her mother of the "good news."

Trunks sighed and started walking towards house part of the building. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Dinner

Trunks finally made it to the kitchen. He saw that his mother, little sister, and Serena had already begun supper without him. 'I wonder where dad is," Trunks thought to himself. His father isn't one to miss meals. Trunks went unnoticed as Bulma and Bulla began bombarding Serena with questions.

"Are you from around here?" asked Bulma.

"Yes, I live right here in West City. I just moved here."

"From where?" Bulla asked.

"From East City."

"How old are you?" Bulma asked

"I'm 19."

"When's your birthday?" Bulla asked.

"June 30."

"So, you're going on 20?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been in a relationship?" Bulma asked.

Serena blinked. 'Where did that come from?', "Umm, yes"

"Ever have sex?" Bulla asked. Serena blushed at the sensitive topic. 'Boy she can be blunt.'

"Bulla, what did I tell you about being so blunt?" Bulma reprimanded. "Boy, I tell ya, you get more and more like your father everyday…"

"Sorry, mom," Bulla apologized "Let me rephrase the question. Are you a virgin?"

"That's better," Bulma said, starting to eat her rice.

"Yes, I am." Serena replied, more than a little uncomfortable with that subject.

Bulma already seemed to like this girl. She was so polite and seemed really nice, plus she was so shy. 'Hmm, were going to have to do something about that." She thought to herself. She looked up to see her son standing in the doorway. She smiled at him.

"Hey Trunks, how was work?" Bulma asked her tired looking son.

"It was fine, where's dad?"

"Oh, he decided to take his plates and eat in the gravity room. He claimed he didn't want to be around 'weird, crazy, giddy women,'" replied Bulla.

Trunks moved from the doorway to get a plate and start eating. After his plate was fixed, he turned to look for a seat. The only seat that happened to be left was by Serena. 'How convenient,' Trunks thought bitterly. He went to take the seat and immediately started eating, avoiding eye contact. Serena, too, took this time to eat, seeing that the women stopped asking her questions. Bulma and Bulla looked at Trunks. They knew he was deliberately avoiding eye contact, and so decided to have a little fun with him.

"So Trunks, Bulla told me that she found you and Serena, alone in the dark. Is that true?" Bulma asked her son in a sly tone.

Trunks sighed. He knew the questions were coming sooner or later. "Yes mom, it's true."

"Mind telling me what you two were doing in the dark, alone?"

"Mom, we weren't doing anything!" Trunks replied, evidently tired of the questions. First Bulla, now his mom!

"I didn't say you did sweetie." Bulma calmly stated.

"But you were implying that something took place, which did not!"

"Then why were you in a hurry to rush me out of the room?" Bulla said, deciding to join the fun in teasing her big brother.

"So you wouldn't scare her," Trunks retorted.

"What are you trying to say? Are you trying to say that I scare people!" Bulla replied, obviously offended.

"I'm not _trying_ to say you are. I _am_ saying that you are." Trunks calmly said.

"Why you big jerk, I should-" Bulla was cut off as Bulma interjected in the heated argument that was about to start.

"Enough you two! Bulla, you are practically an adult, and Trunks, you are an adult, so start acting like it!"

Serena just looked on in amusement. They were so much like her friends. She sighed as she became lost in past memories. She remembered how they would go to the mall to hang out and check out the guys, going to the crown arcade after school, how they helped her through her first heartbreak. She missed them so. 'I wonder where they are now. I never figured that we would loose touch with one another. I know we ended on bad terms, but still, I miss them so.' She sighed again. Good friends were so hard to find. Serena's face changed from amused to sad and distant. She looked back down at her plate, finding that she was finished. What was going to happen now? She really didn't want to go home for fear he might come back. Where was she to go now? She barely knew these people, yet they had opened their home to her with no questions asked. She watched the happy family laugh and play with each other. She then came to the conclusion that she wanted this; she wanted to be happy. She wanted a family like this one. She watched as Bulla playfully slapped her brother on the arm, causing him to drop his fork and glare at her, which caused Bulla to laugh even more.

Serena looked on. She then realized what she wanted a family. She had been sent away from her home at such a young age, she couldn't remember what a family was or ever having one. Her friends were the closest thing that she had to family, but since they were all separated, she was alone. She hated being alone. She wanted to feel welcome, needed, loved. That was what she wanted the most; she wanted someone to love her.


	4. More teasing and making plans

Bulma looked at their guest closely. She watched as Serena's emotions changed with each passing moment. She watched as amusement played across her features first, followed by happiness, and then sadness. Bulma looked into the young woman's eyes and felt sorry for her. Her eyes looked so desolate a sad. 'Something's had to of happened to her, the poor dear. I hope she will be able to open up to us.'

"Serena," Bulma said getting the young woman's attention, "would you like to spend the night?"

Serena brought her eyes up to look at the blue-haired woman. Was she serious? She didn't even know them and this woman was offering her to spend the night.

Bulla decided to answer for her. "Of course she wants to spend the night, mom. After all, she most likely wants to finish what she started with Trunks."

At this, both Bulla and Bulma busted out laughing. Serena blushed and Trunks looked about ready to snap his sister's neck. Serena then decided to take a stand for Trunks and herself.

"Um, excuse me," Serena said very politely, causing the two women to stop laughing and look at her, "Um, I didn't start any with Trunks…He just-"

"He came on to you! Wow, big brother, I always knew you had it in you!" Bra teased.

Trunks turned a deep shade of blue and was about to pounce on his sister, but Serena interrupted him.

"He didn't come on to me," Serena said, 'Although, I wish he had,' she thought silently.

Bulla quickly cut her off. "Of course, I'm sorry for thinking that you would do something like that, especially with Trunks," Bulla apologized to Serena, making a face of disgust, causing Trunks to smack her in the back of the head.

"Oww…what the fu-" Bulla stopped the last word that was about to come out of her mouth when she noticed her mother glare at her.

"Freak, mom, I was going to say freak, honest! It's just a new way of saying it, it's now fu-reak"

Bulma gave her daughter a skeptical look, and Trunks just smirked at his sister, causing her to glare at him. Bulla still decided to tease her brother.

"I'm sorry for assuming that you did something with Trunks, that was very rude of me." Bulla apologized, looking at Serena, then at her brother. Trunks looked at his sister. 'Just what is she planning?'

"It's ok, really, I know that you mean no harm." Serena said giving her a smile, which Bulla happily returned. 'Wow, she is so nice. I would love it she and Trunks got together, he deserves someone like her. But until that happens, we could become friends.' Bulma smiled at the two girls, while Trunks just continued to look at his sister.

"Wow, Serena, you're so nice. Hey you know we should hang out tomorrow, you, me and mom. It would be so great! What do you say?" Bulla asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Serena smiled. "Sure, why not."

"What about me?" Trunks asked, acting like he really wanted to go.

"What about you?" Bulla retorted.

"Aren't going to ask me if I want to go or not?"

"Well Trunks, I assumed that-"

"Now Bra, what did I tell you about assuming? When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." Trunks playfully reprimanded.

"No, big brother, you do that all by yourself," Bulla said thoughtfully.

"Now now you two, don't start that arguing again." Bulma said to her two children. She then turned towards Serena. "Since you're coming with us, I insist that you spend the night."

Serena looked at Bulma. 'They are really friendly. Well maybe I could stay one night…it wouldn't hurt.'

"If it wouldn't inconvenience you…" Serena replied meekly.

"Of course it won't, sweetheart. Now you kids go in the TV room while I clear the table."

Trunks, Bulla, and Serena got up and did as told, while Bulma got up to clear the table.

The TV room

Trunks sat on one side of the couch, Serena in the middle, and Bulla on the other end. Trunks was currently flipping through channels. All three were looking bored.

"Trunks," Bulla whined, "hurry up and find something. I'm so bored!"

"No, really? I thought you were just having sooooo much fun!" Trunks replied, sarcastically.

Bulla rolled her eyes at her brother and decided to start up a conversation with Serena.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bulla asked.

"Sure," Serena replied.

"Why were you hiding in our building?"


	5. Learing a little about her and blackmail

Wow, I didn't know you guys would like my stories so much! I'm soooooo happy. Now to clear up a few things, Serena and her friends are just regular people but Trunks and the rest are saiyajins, but she still comes from a line of royalty, but she doesn't know it yet. Also, more characters will appear later in the story. Big thanks to all of my reviewers, especially AnaFrost who has read like every chapter of my story and gave me positive reviews. Thanks much!

I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailormoon…

Trunks decided to listen closely to this, seeing as he wanted to know more about this girl.

"It's a really long story, I don't feel like going through it all," Serena replied, suddenly looking sad.

"Can you give us the abbreviated version?" Bulla pleaded to her new-found friend.

Serena sighed; she really didn't feel like talking about. It was just too painful for her to think about. She looked at the pleading girl in front of her. She smiled, sadly. She reminded her so much of herself when she was younger; carefree and full of energy. 'How I miss those days. Well, I guess I could tell them a little bit.'

"Well, I pretty much ran away from my fiancée."

"Why?" Trunks asked, getting into the conversation.

"He was too controlling. He made me loose my friends, my family. He told me that I didn't need them, all I needed was him. He wouldn't let me have any male friends because he would automatically think that I would cheat on him."

"Why would he think that?" Bulla asked.

"I don't know, maybe he felt insecure or something. Anyway, he gradually started to take over my life. I couldn't go anywhere without his permission or his accompanying me. I pretty much got fed up with him. When he came home from work today we got into a huge argument. To make a long story short, I ran away from him. He gave chase, of course. I ran as fast as I could away from him. That's when I saw this building and made a mad dash into for it. I had looked up and saw a light in one of the offices upstairs, so I figured it was still open. When I entered, everything was dark. I looked around to try to find a safe spot, but then I heard someone coming. That's when I hid behind the desk, and Trunks found me," She finished. There was much more to the story, but she was just giving them the basics for now. Trunks and Bulla looked at the girl with sympathy. 'Poor girl, she didn't deserve that,' Bulla thought. 'She so nice, how could he have been so cruel?'

Trunks, on the other hand sat deep in thought. 'Something doesn't add up. I think that the guy did something more to make her flee like that.'

While the two siblings sat in thought, Serena sat on the couch in silence, stating into space. There was so much more to be told, but she didn't feel like going in depth with it, but that didn't mean that she couldn't stop her memories from rushing forth. She saw her and her best friends hanging out at the mall and the arcade. Just as soon as that memory came, it soon left and was replaced with one of her best friends angry with her for neglecting them, and lying to them. She saw all of them arguing with one another, including herself. She saw herself fighting with her fiancée, which brought tears to her eyes. She immediately tried to hide them. 'I must not cry. That bastard isn't worth my tears,' she thought, but the memories continued coming. She saw him look at her with angry, steel-blue eyes, and saw him strike her in the stomach, causing her to fall to her knees, prompting him to start kicking her. That's the real reason she ran, he was abusing her. He had verbally abused her before, but never had he laid a hand on her. She was heartbroken. Sure, she had fallen out of love with him, but still, she didn't think she would be hurting this much, and not just mentally. She sighed, and felt the tears start to come.

Trunks was the first to snap out of his thoughts. He looked over at Serena and saw her crying. He couldn't help himself as he went over and hugged her. Serena was a bit surprised, but soon relaxed and buried her head in his shoulder as she cried. He rubbed her back soothingly, while signaling to his sister to go and bring some tissue. Bulla complied and left the room to get some tissue. Bulla quickly came back and knelt in front of Serena, wiping her face with the tissue, and saying soothing words to her.

Serena was appreciative of their efforts to comfort her. She willed herself to stop crying. She thanked Bulla and Trunks, though she made no move to move off of Trunks, which he really didn't mind.

"Awe, you to look so cute together."

This caused everyone to turn around towards the voice that spoke. They saw Bulma all starry-eyed and smiling. Serena lifted her head off of Trunks, blushing. Trunks removed his arm from around her but still stayed close to her. Bulla decided to come to the rescue and drag her mother into the kitchen again to 'talk.' Trunks was grateful to his sister for doing so and turned back to Serena.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Are you tired?"

"No, not really," she lied. She wanted to stay up under Trunks for as long as she could.

"Want to watch some tv then?"

"Sure, why not."

Trunks turned back to the television and started flipping through the channels again, but stayed in his spot close to Serena. Serena yarned, causing Trunks to look at her.

"If you want, you could lay on me," he told her.

Serena looked up at him and blushed, causing him to smile. Yet she did rest her head on him, and immediately fell asleep. Trunks rapped his arm around her as he got more comfortable on the couch. He soon drifted off to sleep. Soon Bulma and Bulla walked out of the kitchen talking and laughing, but stopped as soon as she saw her son with Serena snuggled up on the couch. She smiled, went to the closet, got out a blanket and put it over both of them. After, she went up to her bedroom to settle in for rest. Bulla on the other hand ran up to her room to get her digital camera. She smirked evilly, looking much like her father. She ran back downstairs and took many pictures of them. One thought continued to run through her mind as she took pictures. 'Blackmail.' After about a half hour of taking pictures, she went upstairs and went to bed.


	6. Waking up and preparing

Once again, I thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer for me to post up. I had a bit of writer's block. But I think it might be cured now. I worked all day today on this one and it is maybe a little longer than my other chapters. Anyway, please review, I really appreciate it :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Sailormoon…

Bulla woke bright and early the next day. She got up, took her shower and got dressed. She put on a red button-up sleeveless top with black jeans and black and red sneakers. She combed through her hair and put on a red headband. She smiled to herself. 'Now, time to wake the sleeping future couple.'

Sunlight came pouring through the windows in the Briefs' household, causing one of its occupants to stir. Of course Serena would be in the spot where the sun's rays hit her eyes directly. Serena opened her eyes, but then closed them quickly since the sun was shining in her eyes. She moved her head a little to try to escape the rays, which worked. She then was about to go back to sleep, until she realized where she was. She popped up, looking around. 'I must've fallen asleep here on the couch,' she thought. She was about to move, but a hand encircling her waste stopped her. She turned around and saw that Trunks had his arm wrapped around her, and was still fast asleep, making her blush. Serena then tried to move again, this time being careful not to wake Trunks. She picked up his arm and tried to move it without waking him up. She almost succeeded but he then stirred and tightened his grip around her waste and brought her closer to him. She blushed a deeper shade of red and sighed, 'why me?' She thought. She was about to try to wake him but was interrupted when she heard someone coming down the stairs. 'Oh no! If either his mother or sister see us like this, we'll both never hear the end of it!' She then decided to try to wake him.

"Trunks," She said, shaking him slightly in order to wake him up. She was greeted by a grunt, and him snuggling deeper into the couch. She sighed. 'Why does he have to be a hard sleeper?'

"Trunks, come on, wake up, please?" She said shaking him harder. This time she succeeded in waking him.

"Huh, what?" he asked as he looked around. He looked down and saw Serena next to him, hand encircling her waist. He quickly removed his arm and Serena moved to the opposite side of the couch as Bulla finally made it in the room.

"Good morning big brother, Serena." Bulla said in a very cheery mood.

"Good morning," Serena replied with a smile on her face, still blushing slightly.

"Morning," Trunks said and yarned, watching his sister make his way over to their guest.

"Come Sere, it's time to get dressed so we could go out." Serena smiled slightly. 'My friends used to call me that. Ugh, come on Serena, stop making yourself so depressed! Today you are going to go out and have fun, understand? Wait, I'm talking to myself. Great, Serena, now you're going crazy! I can't-,' Serena's conversation was interrupted when the blue-haired teenager grabbed her hand and practically dragged up to her room before Serena could ask what was going on. Trunks just looked at his sister and shook his head as he got up to prepare for work.

"Let's see, this would look cute on you, but then again not for today," Bulla said throwing the outfit over her shoulder as she tried to find Serena a descent outfit.

"Maybe this one will work or maybe this one!" Bulla said pulling out two outfits. One was a red halter top that came about mid-waist with white shorts. The next was a black tank top with silver stars on it with a pair of jean capris. Serena decided to take the latter outfit, thanked the girl, and went to take her shower.

In the kitchen…

Bulma was now awake and preparing breakfast. Bulla then walked into the kitchen to talk to her mother.

"Mom, can we go to the mall? I figured that would be the best since Serena needs to relax, plus she has no clothes here."

"Good idea Bulla."

"Do you think we could convince Trunks not to go to work today?" Bulla asked, hopefully.

"He already left. He said he needed to fix the circuit breaker downstairs or something. I'm sure that when he finishes, we could convince him to join us, though it will be hard; you know how much your brother hates the mall!"

"I know, he gets it from dad. Dad refuses to go with me when I go shopping, because I always sucker him into carrying the bags. He says is not befitting for a Saiyajin Prince to carry bags for others." At this, both women in the kitchen started laughing. Serena then came downstairs dressed in the outfit that Bulla had given her to put on. Both blue-haired women looked up at young blonde and smiled.

"Oh my goodness, Sere, you look so pretty!" Bulla squealed, causing Serena to blush.

"How about we go to the mall to pick you up some clothes?" Bulma asked her.

"The mall," Serena said and then smiled until a realization hit her, which she decided to voice. "Um, I would love to, but I don't have any money."

"And?" Bulla asked, looking at her new friend confused.

"If I don't have any money, then how am I going to shop?" Serena asked, thoroughly confused.

"Don't worry about it, we got you covered." Bulla said

"But, since I'm not working, how will I pay you back?"

"There will be no need to pay us back. We don't mind." Bulma told her with a smile. Bulma then finished fixing breakfast. The three women sat and ate breakfast but made sure to leave some for Vegeta. Bulma then went upstairs to get dressed.

"Come on Sere, let's go get my brother. I'm sure he would love to see you!" Bulla said teasingly as she grabbed the blonde up and started running towards the business wing of the building.

Trunks sighed. He went to work earlier than he was supposed to so that he could fix the circuit breakers. He was about to leave after he finished, but then some of his employers saw him and asked him if he could fill out some paperwork. "Some paperwork" happened to be two giant stacks that he had to read through in order to make sure everything was ok. 'I shouldn't have even come in today. Damn circuit breakers. Damn people can't do anything without me. Well then again, I did take over for my mother. I guess this is what comes with the territory. I just wish I could get out of work early before my day gets worse.'

"Hi big brother!" Trunks rolled his eyes heavenward. 'I think it just got worse.' He thought to himself. Trunks just watched as his sister cheerfully walked into his office followed by Serena. The latter was waking more timidly, as if making sure that she wasn't disturbing him. He smiled, 'at least she's respectful, unlike some others.' He thought to himself watching his sister go through the papers on his desk. He sighed again.

"What do you want?" Trunks asked, acting annoyed, although he was ecstatic that someone other than his employers disturbed him.

"Well mom, Sere, and I were wondering if you would like to accompany us to the mall." Bulla stated while going through the desk paraphernalia.

"No," he stated simply, glaring at his sister.

"Why?" Bulla asked.

"I have too much work to do," he stated simply.

"You can't just do it tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow, there will be more for me to do."

"So?"

"So that means I'm not going."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I just said 'no.'"

"Come on big brother! I'm sure Serena would be happy if you decided to come!"

Serena, who had been looking around the office aimlessly suddenly jumped at hearing her name put in there argument.

"Hey, don't put me in it!" Serena exclaimed, causing Trunks to lose his annoyed look and smile at her

"Awe don't act like you don't want him to come Sere! I'm sure that if you persuaded him, he would come!" Bulla said, putting Serena on the spot causing her to blush.

Trunks looked at Serena and just smiled. 'Well maybe I could come. It won't hurt anyone. Wait! What am I saying? I hate the mall. But I do want to be closer to Serena. She also needs to be protected. Hmm, maybe I will go. But only just to make sure nothing happens; she was chased in this building after all. The guy is probably still after her.'

"Fine, I'll come," Trunks said exasperated. His sister smiled victoriously at Serena. Serena just shook her head and started laughing slightly.


	7. Taking off from work

Hi again everyone! Thanks for reviewing again, it makes me so happy! Thanks to moontenshi01 for letting me know Trunks' sister real name. I had heard so many things and wasn't quite sure. I think the dubbed version of dbz messed me up. I think they called her "Bulla" or "Bura" or something like that. Anyway, thanks for correcting me. I will continue to use "Bulla" since I've already started. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or sailormoon…

Before leaving, Trunks phoned his secretary to let her know that he was taking the rest of the day off. After doing so, Trunks, Serena, and Bulla finally emerged from Trunks' office. Bulla was in front of both of them, rambling about how much fun they were going to have. Trunks and Serena were behind her, just listening to her ramble. Trunks rolled his eyes and Serena just smiled. She then decided to start up a conversation with Trunks.

"This is a really big company. Are you the boss of this entire company?"

"No, actually my mother is. I've just been helping her out more."

"That's nice of you. It must be hard on her running this entire company by herself."

"Yea, it's very tiring. I remember at times, she would spend the night in her office just to meet deadlines."

"Wow, your mom is a very dedicated woman. How long has this company been around?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that it's been in our family even before she was born! Capsule Corporation is one of the biggest companies in the world." Trunks said, proudly.

"That's really impressive." Serena replied. 'No wonder Mrs. Brie- I mean Bulma told me not to worry about having no money.'

"Yea, I guess. I just don't like how it cuts into my personal life. I barely get to see my friends anymore, but I'll do anything to help my mother."

'He's so sweet. Why couldn't I meet him sooner?' She blushed at what she just thought and kept her vision straight ahead.

Trunks looked down at her and smiled. 'I wonder what she's thinking about.' Trunks thought as he looked down at her. Bulla then stopped ad turned around causing Trunks and Serena to stop their stride. They both looked at her curiously until she decided to speak.

"Trunks, I was wondering, why did you want to come with us all of a sudden? You usually put up a bigger fight." Bulla asked her big brother and looked at him skeptically. Trunks knew where this was going and decided to tread lightly. He couldn't just come out and tell his sister that he wanted to get closer to the blonde beauty. So naturally, he decided to make up a good excuse.

"Well, you did beg me to come so obviously my presence is desired." Trunks replied arrogantly, thinking this was a good excuse. However Bulla didn't buy it.

"Yea, but when mom and I ask you to come with us, you make up every excuse in the world not to come!"

"Well, I wanted to get away from work. I wasn't planning on staying the whole day." That wasn't exactly a lie, he did want to get away from 'these ignorant bastards that can't do shit without me,' as he so bluntly put it. Man, now he knew why his mother always went home tired! Her employers were incompetent. He bet that he could run this entire company by himself alone, but he wouldn't voice it out loud. His mother usually had a knack for proving him wrong. She would talk to her employers and tell them to stay home a couple of days so he could see how wrong he was. He sighed. His sister was always trying to prove him wrong just like his mother.

"Big brother?"

"Yes?"

"I think that you're lying to me," Bra stated matter-of-factly causing Serena to burst out on giggles. Trunks on the other hand was not amused.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, annoyed.

"Because you didn't want to come until I said Serena would like it if you came."

"And, your point is?"

"My point is that you're not coming with us just to leave work, you're coming with us so that you cold keep an eye on Serena!"

Trunks was shocked. 'Damn, why couldn't she be dumb!"

Serena on the other hand blushed and looked at Trunks, seeing shock written across his features, causing her to go into shock. 'He wants to keep an eye on me? Why?'

Bulla then added, "Yep, that's it! You want to accompany us to the mall to keep an eye on Serena. You want to make sure that no other man tries to pick her up! It's written all over your face, big brother!" Bulla then winked at her brother and ran off.

Trunks just looked at his sister's fleeting back and sighed. She was most likely going to tell their mother. Trunks then turned to Serena.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yea, um Trunks, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why is it that you decided to come with us after Bulla said I would like if you came?'

Trunks was speechless. What should he say? He then decided to give her one of the excuses that he gave his sister.

"I just wanted to get out of work earlier, that's all," he replied looking down at her. He looked at her and saw a hint of sadness on her face but was quickly masked by an indifferent facade. He was shocked to say the least. 'Why would she be sad at my answer?' He then shrugged it off and they kept moving.

Trunks and Serena finally made it back to the living wing of the building. Bulla and Bulma were waiting for the two by the door.

"It's about time!" Bulla exclaimed. "Now come on, we want to beat the traffic!"

Everyone walked out the door and towards the garage and got in Bulma's sports-hover car and took off.


	8. Hanging out and having fun for some

Hi again everyone! Thanks for reviewing once again. Sorry, I was having problems with updating, but everything is okay now. Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I didn't think that I would get so many positive reviews. Thank you everyone! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or sm…

It was about a half-hour drive to the mall. Bulma was driving, Bulla was in the front passenger seat rambling about what she wanted to buy, and Trunks and Serena were in the back seat. Serena was looking intently out the window, taking in all of her surroundings. Trunks, on the other hand, was looking rather bored and decided to close his eyes and rest up, he was going to need it.

"Trunks wake up, we're here." Trunks opened his eyes and saw a pair of crystal-blue eyes looking at him. 'She really has pretty eyes, unlike any I've ever seen before,' he thought to himself. He then got out of the car, followed by Serena.

"So, what's the game plan?" Serena asked looking at her companions. Trunks shrugged while the other two women looked at her and smiled evilly, unnerving Serena a bit.

"First on the agenda is to buy you a whole new wardrobe," Bulma said

"It's not really necessary…I-" Serena started but was interrupted.

"Yes it is! If you're going to be staying with us, then you must have your own clothes. You're my friend and all but I really don't like sharing my clothes."

"Staying with you?"

"Yea, of course! Where else were you going to stay?"

Serena was confused. How could they just offer their house to her without even really knowing her? Come to think of it, she hasn't even known them for a full day, yet they opened their house to her, no questions asked! It just didn't make any sense to her!

"Serena, I don't mind you staying with us. You can stay as long as you want! In fact, it'll be fun having another woman around the house, especially when Bulla goes back to school tomorrow." Bulma said.

"Yea, Sere, please? I'm sure not only mom will enjoy the company, but Trunks, also," Bulla said while winking at her brother, causing Bulma to laugh and Trunks to glare at his sister.

Serena just smiled, "Well, I guess I could stay…"

"Great, now let's go!"

Bulla grabbed Serena and started running towards the mall. Bulma smiled and walked after while Trunks just looked and sighed. He could already tell he was going to get a workout in carrying bags.

In the Guess store at the mall…

"Wow, Sere, you would look so cute in this, oh and this, this one, too, and you do need some swimsuits…" Bulla said as she picked up outfit after outfit for Serena to try on. She threw each outfit into Serena's arms.

"Serena, over here!" Bulma yelled. Serena went over to where Bulma was and was overwhelmed as Bulma dropped clothes into her hands. Trunks just stood back and started laughing. 'Poor girl; she seems so helpless. Wait a second! I'm the one that's going to have to carry all of those bags. Shit! Why the hell did I even agree to come? Oh, yeah, I wanted to make sure everything was going to be alright. Why do I have to-' Trunks' thoughts were interrupted by his mother's voice.

"Trunks, honey, we're going to the fitting room with Serena. Are you going to be right there or do you want to wait for us outside of the room?"

Trunks was about to wait where he was standing but then saw women checking him out. He then sighed. "I'm coming."

By the fitting room…

It was about a half hour since the three women went into the dressing room. Trunks was as bored as one could get. He was over in a corner scowling at everything and everyone. He would have had better fun at work. On top of that, he was hungry! He had skipped breakfast, which really wasn't the brightest thing for him to do. Maybe that was why he was in such a bad mood. That or he _really_ hated the mall with a passion. Trunks sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He should've been home working, eating, training. 'Oh, no! I haven't trained in three days! Shit, dad's going to be pissed at me!' Trunks screamed in his head. He sighed once again, thinking of the pain he was going to go through. Whenever Trunks missed a day of training, his father made sure to give him an extra workout. He had better rest up now and get his fill of food because he was going to be training for a while. 'Why do I always bring these things on myself?'

Trunks then looked up as the three women finally made it out of the dressing room laughing and talking about something. Trunks just shook his head. Bulla noticed her brother and smiled.

"Having fun, big bro?"

"The time of my life," he replied, sarcastically.

"So glad to hear it," Bulla replied, not paying her brother's sarcasm any attention. "Anyway, we're going to pay for everything now and then we're going to eat, ok?"

"Whatever," Trunks said as her went to stand outside of the store to wait for the three women. Although he was grouchy, he was actually happy that they were getting along.

"Ok, we're ready! Now, let's eat!" Bulla exclaimed as she passed Trunks, carrying her bags and skipping out of the store. Bulma smiled at her daughter and walked after her, carrying her own bags. Serena was next and was barely managing with all of her bags. Trunks, being the gentleman that he was, went over to help her. He grabbed most of her bags.

"Thanks," Serena said smiling up at her.

"No problem," Trunks replied smiling back at her.

Up in front of them Bulma and Bulla stopped and smiled at each other when they saw Trunks and Serena smiling at each other. They quickly turned and began walking like nothing happened when the couple turned towards them and started walking.

Trunks, of course, noticed this but didn't mind. He just continued to walk beside the blonde woman, causing most of the women that saw them to either sigh at how lucky the girl was of either glare at them with envy. Even some of the guys glared at Trunks with envy at seeing who he was with, causing Trunks to smirk and move closer to Serena. She noticed but decided not to say anything of it. She didn't mind it; she actually felt honored that this man, whom she barely knew was protective over her, more so than he fiancée was. She frowned at the thought and brushed it aside. The two finally caught up to Bulma and Bulla and walked behind them until they finally reached the food court. They found a table to sit at, which was close by a window. Trunks and Serena decided to wait with the bags while Bulma and Bulla went to go get their food. Trunks decided to start up a conversation.

"Are you having fun so far?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes, your mother and sister are too funny."

"I'm glad you guys are getting along."

"Yea, your sister is really funny though."

"I'm glad you think so," Trunks replied sarcastically.

"Awe, come on Trunks, she means no harm," Serena replied playfully.

"I know, but she can be extremely annoying."

"Hey, I heard that!" Bulla exclaimed as her and her mother came back to the table carrying their food. Serena was a little shocked at all of the food they were carrying. Seeing her face Bulla quickly decided to say something.

"Um, I have a really big appetite!" Bulla exclaimed causing Serena to just shake her head.

"Come on, Sere, let's go get our food," Trunks said getting up from the table.

"Awe, you're calling her 'Sere' now." Bulla said and winked at her brother as Serena got up from the table and walked towards him.

Trunks rolled his eyes as he and Serena started walking towards a pizza store and whispered to Serena.

"See what I mean?" Trunks asked her, exasperated causing Serena to giggle.


	9. Getting Closer

Hiya everyone! Finally another chapter out. It took me forever to figure out how this chapter was going to unfold. I hope everyone likes it! Thanks again for the reviews, they really keep me motivated!

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or sm…

Trunks and Serena got into the line for pizza, standing together. They both placed their orders and after about five minutes, their order was done. Serena once again looked astonished at how much food he had ordered. They began walking back to their seats where Bulla and Bulma were talking and halfway done with their meal. They looked up as the couple sat and began to start eating.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Serena?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, I don't remember when I last had this much fun. It seems like ages."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You know, you remind me of myself when I was younger; intelligent, beautiful…" Bulma began.

Trunks and Bulla just rolled their eyes, looking at their mother. They both sighed as they heard this story repeatedly. She always said something like that whenever they brought home friends, or in her case with Trunks, perspective girlfriends.

"Shy…" Bulma sighed longingly while her children looked at her like she had grown another head. _Shy?_ From what they heard from family and friend get-togethers, their mother had been anything but shy, but they knew better than to voice their thoughts to their mother. Serena, on the other hand, just sat and listened to the woman as she was lost in her memories.

"Mom, are you ready to go and look at some more things?" Bulla asked her mother interrupting her memories and giving her a sly look. Bulma looked at her daughter and nodded, knowing that look. It was the let's-go-and-give-them-some-time-alone look.

"Yeah," Bulma said before turning to Trunks. "Bulla and I are most likely going to be in Lord and Taylor's, so when you two are done, come look for us in there, okay?"

Serena nodded and turned back to her food. Trunks nodded and rolled his eyes. He knew what his mother and sister were planning, not that he minded. He was just tired of them trying to set him up. He did go on dates occasionally, but they were with women that his mother and sister set him up with. He wanted to be the one to choose who he dated.

After Bulma and Bulla left, Trunks decided that he would be able to talk more comfortably with Serena.

"Are you sure they aren't annoying you? I wouldn't get mad if you told me they were." Trunks asked her sincerely.

"I'm sure, but thanks for asking." Serena replied laughing and finishing up her food.

"You had enough to eat?" Trunks asked, also finishing up his food.

"Yes, I don't think I could eat another bite."

"Are you seriously enjoying yourself?"

"Yea, I haven't been to the mall in so long. I started to forget what it looked like."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, my fiancée never wanted to come with me."

"You couldn't go by yourself?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He would think that I would be doing something else."

"Like…?"

"He would think I would be cheating on him." Serena replied sadly and a little exasperated. She could've sworn that she told him this story before.

"Well, have you ever cheated on him?"

"NO! I would never do such a thing!"

"Then I don't understand why he would think such a thing."

"Well, when I was younger, there was this guy that wanted me, and would stop at nothing to have me. His name was Diamond." (AN: I'm referring to Prince Diamond, but in the story, he wasn't of the Dark Moon Family and wasn't a Prince. I hope this doesn't complicate things.)

"So what happened?"

"Diamond tried everything in his power to try to win my affection. To tell you the truth, I was actually starting to fall for him. He would bring flowers to my doorstep everyday; bring me chocolates, write me little letters. Eventually, my fiancée found out, got angry, and then we moved here to West City. I can see why he was angry. I guess I did give him a reason not to trust me. It was just that Diamond did everything that my fiancée used to do when we started going out. Maybe I am to blame for his anger," Serena finished with tears in her eyes.

Trunks moved his chair closer to Serena and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "It's not your fault," he said to her.

Serena laid her head against his chest. "How is it not my fault? I mean, I could see how he would be angry. Diamond was flirting with me after all."

"Well, you wanted the attention and you weren't getting it from that guy so it's only logical that you would respond to his advances," Trunks wisely explained to her.

"I guess you're right,"

"I know I am," Trunks replied, causing Serena to laugh a little.

"Trunks?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"If you were my fiancée, what would you have done?"

"Well, we would have never had a problem with you falling for another guy but me. I would never try to control a fiancée, girlfriend, or anyone else for that matter. Also, how I act in the beginning of a relationship is most likely how I'll stay. I am me, and that's all I can be. I would never mentally of physically abuse a woman; that just shows you're a punk."

Serena laughed a little. So her fiancée, well actually ex-fiancée, although he didn't know he was dumped, was a punk. 'Come to think of it, he always avoided conflicts with those who looked like they could beat him and always started with me and my female friends.' Serena laughed again.

Trunks, hearing her laugh, looked down at her. His arm was still around her but since she wasn't complaining, he wouldn't remove it. She was still lying against him and seemed to be in thought. Then, all of a sudden, she started laughing, but more to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Trunks asked her.

"Nothing much," Serena replied.

"Well it has to be something if you're still laughing."

"Just hearing you call my ex a punk put a lot of things into perspective. He would always start arguments with me and my female friends. He even went so far as to-" Serena stopped abruptly, realizing that she was about to tell him the real reason that she fled from him.

"What did he do?" Trunks asked the young woman that was still in her embrace. He wanted to know as much as he could about her.

"Um, nothing," she lied

"Sere?"

"Yes Trunks?"

"I think that you are lying to me,"

Serena sweat dropped and looked up at the man still holding her. 'That quote must run in the family or something.'

"But, you don't have to tell me now if you don't want to." Trunks replied, understandingly, causing Serena to sigh. She would tell him one day, just not today.


	10. Falling in love and meeting Vegeta

Chapter 10: Falling in love(maybe) and Meeting the Saiya-jin prince

Hey again everyone! Thanks again for the reviews! I tried to make this chapter longer for everyone!

I don't own dbz or sm…

After their long conversation, Trunks and Serena decided to meet up with Bulma and Bulla. They found them in line in _Lord and Taylor's_.

"Oh, hey guys, we'll leave right after this. We just have to pay for all of this stuff." Bulla said with an arm full of clothes.

Trunks and Serena nodded and went outside of the store to wait for them.

"This is so boring!" Trunks complained, causing Serena to giggle.

"Well you are the one who wanted to come with us."

"Don't remind me…"

"Well you didn't have to come."

"I know."

"So, why did you?"

"No reason."

"Trunks?"

"Yea?"

"I think that you are lying to me," Serena stated to him matter-of-factly. She looked at him and found that he had a dumbfounded expression causing her to burst into a fit a giggles.

Trunks looked down at the laughing girl. He really wasn't expecting that line to be thrown back at him. He had just said it to her not a whole…twenty minutes ago! He didn't get a chance to reply as his mother and sister walked out of the store.

"Well, the mall is about to close, are you two ready to go?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," everyone replied.

45 minutes later…

"Well, we're home!" Bulma said as she popped open the trunk of the car, jumped out and walked in the house, followed by her daughter. Trunks sighed. They left him to get the bags. He went to the trunk of the car a started gathering up bags.

"Do you need any help?"

Trunks turned around to see Serena walking towards him. He smiled slightly before replying.

"No, I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Trunks said as he gathered the last bags from the car, "I'm used to this."

"Well, okay," Serena replied. She closed the trunk for him. He thanked her and they walked into the house side-by-side.

"Trunks, sweetie, please take Serena's bags up and show her to her room, and put our bags in our rooms while I prepare dinner," Bulma said to her son.

"Sure mom," Trunks said as he started walking up the stairs, "I'll be back and then I'll show you to your room."

"Okay," Serena said.

Trunks first put his mother's bags in her room. He then walked to his sister's room and dropped(literally) her bags in front of the door. 'What the hell do I look like, a maid? She is more than capable of bringing her own bags in her room.' Trunks thought as he went back downstairs.

In the kitchen…

"Tell me the truth, Serena, did you really have fun?" Bulma asked the too-shy young woman.

"Yes, today was very fun," Serena told the woman, sincerely.

"Good," Bulma said, getting ingredients from her refrigerator and pantry to start dinner.

"Are you ready to see your room?" Trunks asked Serena, looking down at her.

"Oh, umm, sure," Serena replied blushing, causing Bulma and Bulla to exchange glances.

Trunks walked out of the kitchen, followed by Serena. Bulma and Bulla then started up a random conversation.

Where Trunks and Serena are

Trunks walked up the stairs, followed by Serena. Trunks was carrying her bags and Serena was looking around the house in awe. It was huge, no it was gigantic, but beautiful. The decorations were gorgeous. 'If the hallway is this big, then I wonder how big the room is going to be.' Trunks then stopped and turned towards a door. He opened it and Serena was instantly amazed at what she saw.

The room was huge! It had baby blue wallpaper adorned with different pictures from famous artists. The bed was also big, it had to be king-sized! Next to the bed was an oak nightstand table. On the other side of the room, was an oak dresser that had a vanity mirror attached to it. Across from the bed was a plasma tv on the wall. She had always wanted on of those! There were also other various decorations in the room. She continued to look around in awe until Trunks broke her from her stupor.

"I see you like it," he said smiling and walking over to put her bags down by her bed.

"Yes, it's amazing! I've never had a room like this before! I've always seen rooms like these on tv and wanted one."

"Well, now you have one."

"But, it technically isn't my room. I mean, it's just temporary until I get back on my feet," Serena replied sadly, looking down. Trunks then walked over to her and stood in front of her. He grabbed her chin lightly so that she could look at him in the eyes.

"Well, until then, it is your room and this is your home, okay?" Trunks whispered, his face close to hers.

"But Trunks, I can't stay here forever! I mean, I would love to but it just wouldn't work out."

"Why wouldn't it?" Trunks asked her, moving closer to her. His face now mere inches from hers, causing her breathing to become unsteady.

"Well, we barely know each other," Serena replied looking him dead in the eye.

"Wouldn't you like to get to know each other better?" Trunks asked the young blonde barely above a whisper. Trunks leaned in closer as did Serena. Serena closed her eyes, ready for him to kiss her. Trunks was just about to when:

"Trunks, you big dumb idiot! You didn't even have the decency to bring my bags in my room. I almost tripped over them trying to get into my room!"

Trunks sighed as he and Serena moved away from each other. He ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes.

"Then why don't you look where you're going?" Trunks yelled, highly annoyed not because his sister had interrupted him, but because he couldn't control his hormones. He took one last look at Serena before he left her room.

Serena sighed and shook her head to clear her thoughts, or lack thereof. 'What just happened? Did he just almost kiss me? Ugh, what is wrong with me, I barely even know him and yet we just almost shared a kiss.' Serena shook her head once again and began putting her new wardrobe in the draws.

In the hallway…

"Trunks, you are such an ignoramus sometimes!" Bulla yelled at her brother.

"It's not even that serious for you to be yelling!" Trunks yelled back.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"Is!"

"Is not!"

"What the hell is going on here!" Came a gruff voice from behind the arguing siblings, causing them to pause in their argument.

"Dad!" Trunks and Bulla exclaimed at the same time.

"Uh, why aren't you in the gravity room?" Bulla bravely asked her father, receiving a glare, but not an intense one.

"I could ask you and your brother the same thing," Vegeta smoothly replied.

"Well we went to the mall today," Bra said happily, "with his new girlfriend!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his son. 'New girlfriend? Why wasn't I informed of such things!'

"She's not my girlfriend," Trunks replied calmly, a little too calmly if you ask Bulla, but she ignored it, she would have plenty of opportunities to annoy him later. She figured she would fill her dad in on everything that's been happening. "Guess where he found her…" Bulla said walking with her father downstairs, telling him everything that went on the past two days. Trunks sighed; this was just what he needed.

"Dinner's ready!" came his mother's voice traveling through the entire house. He turned his head towards the hallway that contained Serena's room and sighed again. He then left and went to the kitchen.

Serena saw Trunks looking towards her room. She thought she had been spotted spying on him. She left her room after she was sure Trunks had made it to the kitchen.

At dinner…

As the night before, the only seat that was left for Serena was directly beside Trunks. She sighed and made her way over to her seat. She noticed that this time there was another man sitting joining him at the table. She grabbed a plate and took her seat.

"Serena, this is my husband, Vegeta," Bulma told the young woman.

Serena bowed slightly and said very respectfully and shyly, "Nice to meet you." Vegeta smirked.

"Likewise," he replied, causing Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks to look at him as he had grown another head.

"You're being nice to her?" Bulla exclaimed.

"And your point is?"

"Well, usually Trunks or Bulla have company over that you don't know you are usually…well…yourself," Bulma said, putting her hand on her husband's head checking to see if maybe he's got a fever.

"I am myself," Vegeta said, eyebrow twitching, getting annoyed at his wife.

"Maybe he skipped a meal?" Bulla said, trying to supply an answer for her father's weird behavior.

"I'm fine," Vegeta said swatting at Bulma's hand.

"Maybe he took a blow to the head?" Trunks said.

"I'm fine," Vegeta said through clinched teeth, patience wearing thin.

"Maybe-" Bulma started, but was abruptly cut off by Vegeta.

"Dammit, I said I'm FINE!" Vegeta yelled, jumping from his seat and slamming his hands on the table, causing the legs to break and causing Serena to move over to Trunks, unconsciously seeking comfort.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Bulma was the first to break the silence.

"Dammit Vegeta, that's the third one this month! Can't you go a day without destroying everything in your path!" Bulma yelled at her husband.

"Only if you could go a day without annoying the hell out of me!" Vegeta retorted.

"Well maybe I would annoy you if you would act more civilized!"

"I AM civilized, more so than you!"

"Why you-"

At this, Trunks, Serena, and Bulla left the kitchen.

"Who's up for takeout?" Trunks asked.


	11. Movies and first kiss

Thanks once again for the reviews everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out! I will try to get the next couple of chapters out really soon, as long as my creativity lasts! Oh and in this chapter, Trunks and Serena go to the movies to see _Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest_, but don't worry, there are no spoilers for the movie. By the way, that was a really good movie. If you love action and adventure mixed in with some romance, you'll love this movie! Plus, the movie has two of the hottest men playing the lead character roles; Johnny and Orlando. That in itself sold it for me. Anyway, on with the story…

Disclaimer: sigh I do not own dbz, sm, or _Pirates of the Caribbean_, though if I did Trunks, Orlando Bloom, and Johnny Depp would be mine…

Over the past month, Serena had made herself comfortable at the Briefs household. The Briefs family had gladly welcomed her in, even Vegeta, which was rare. Bulma had asked Vegeta why he had welcomed her so easily without question. He told her that he sensed something different about her…something regal. After all, royalty knows royalty. Bulma looked at him dumbfounded saying he didn't know what he was talking about, causing another argument.

All was well in the household; Bulla went back to school, Bulma started to work more to free Trunks up some; and Trunks and Vegeta would go out at the crack of dawn doing who knows what. Trunks only told her that they were exercising, and she believed him. She was also so much happier and wasn't as shy. She also got used to Bulma and Vegeta's arguments. She and Trunks were also starting to become closer, though neither one of them really noticed. All in all Serena was more comfortable with everyone in the household.

Serena was currently flipping through the channels in the living room. Her mind drifted back to the night he almost kissed her. She wasn't expecting him to start flirting with her, but she enjoyed it. She actually wanted him to kiss her! She could just picture those soft lips making contact with hers. Serena sighed longingly.

"Are you okay Sere?" came a deep voice behind her. She turned around to see Trunks standing behind the couch looking at her. He had no shirt on and she could really see how muscular he actually was. Serena blushed; he must have just finished "exercising."

"Yea, I'm fine, I'm just bored," She replied, still blushing.

"Well, I'll be here to keep you company, I just need to take a shower first."

"Okay," Serena replied, trying to keep her cool. She watched him closely as he walked up the stairs and let out the breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She turned back to the tv, trying to find something on, and trying to keep her thoughts from wondering to Trunks. She was failing miserably at it though. She thought about the way he laughed, the way he smiled at her, how she felt when he touched her (no hentai), how he looked without a shirt on…she sighed and shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, leaving the tv on Cartoon network. She just about had them clear but Trunks came back downstairs. This time he was dressed in his black wife-beater and black jeans. He sat right next to her.

"Anything on?" he asked.

"Not really..." Serena replied.

"Over 1000 channels and nothing's on. Hey, do you want to go to the movies?"

"The movies…yeah, sure," Serena said, "but what are we going to see?"

"Well, I heard 'Pirates of the Caribbean 2' (AN: I loved that movie!) is really good."

"Okay then, let's go."

"Alright, let me just get my keys, and then we'll go." Trunks said as he went upstairs to get his keys. Serena smiled and put on her shoes. Just as she put the last one on, Trunks came back downstairs with his keys.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Serena replied standing up.

Trunks and Serena left the house and got into Trunks' silver convertible. Trunks started up the engine and they were off, though they never saw the person watching from the shadows.

Twenty minutes later…

Trunks pulled into a parking lot and got out of the car, followed by Serena. They began walking up to the ticket booth together.

"Can I have two for _Pirates of the Caribbean 2_?" Trunks asked politely. The person behind the booth nodded and printed out two tickets. As Trunks paid, the person in the booth passed Trunks his tickets, which Trunks took and him and Serena walked in the lobby of the theatre.

"Do you want anything to snack on?" Trunks asked, looking down at his counterpart. He noticed that she looked a little worried. "What's wrong?"

"Huh, um, nothing," Serena lied.

"Sere…" Trunks said warningly. Serena looked at him and sighed.

"I don't know… I just feel a little…uneasy."

"Is it me?"

"Oh no, it's not you!" Serena exclaimed. At this Trunks smiled causing Serena to blush.

"Well, maybe it was what you ate last night. After all Bulla did help mom cook, and mom isn't the best cook in the world."

"No, it's not that," Serena said laughing.

"Then what is it?"

"I just feel like something's going to happen."

"Nothing's going to happen to you, I promise."

"My hero," Serena said sarcastically, rolling her eyes causing Trunks to glare playfully at her.

"Ha ha, very funny," Trunks said not amused. "I think you've been around my sister too long." Serena just laughed.

"Anyway, do you want something from the snack stand?" Trunks asked, getting back to his earlier question.

"Sure." At that, Serena and Trunks made their way over to the snack stand. They ordered nachos, popcorn, tons of candy, and two extra large cups of soda. They grabbed their snacks and made their way over to the screen at which the movie was playing, smiling and joking with each other, which could easily be mistaken for flirting.

2hrs and 35 minutes later…

Trunks and Serena were in Trunks' car discussing the movie.

"Wow that was soooooooo good! I can't believe how it ended though!" Serena said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Well I guess we'll just have to come back when they make the third one then," Trunks told her.

"Yeah, but that was just so wrong!"

"Yeah it was, but that's how the movies make money; they give you a cliffhanger at the end of a really good movie so that you will pay to see it the first day it comes out."

"I know," Serena replied pouting. He thought she looked absolutely adorable.

Trunks smiled as he pulled into the driveway. They were back home and hopefully his mother was preparing dinner. Trunks got out of the car followed by Serena. The latter got out and was looking at the sky. It was a beautiful sunset. She sighed causing Trunks to look over at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked walking over to her.

"I'm fine; I was just admiring the sunset."

"Oh." Trunks replied standing beside her.

"For some reason, it's always relaxed me," Serena explained, turning to him. "It just makes me feel that I don't have a care in the world. It makes me feel at peace with everything and everyone around me."

Trunks smiled down at her. "Well, technically you don't really have a care in the world at this moment."

She looked at Trunks sadly. "But I do Trunks. I can't stay here forever. I need to find a job to support myself. I need to find a place to live, other than here at Capsule Corporation."

"Why? Don't you like it here?" Trunks asked, now standing in front of her looking into her eyes.

"That's the problem Trunks. I love it too much here. I mean, who wouldn't! You and your family took me in and you guys didn't even know me! Your mother and sister brought me an entire new wardrobe that could last me until my great-grandchildren have children," Serena said looking down. She couldn't look in his eyes; they were so intense.

"It would be easier if you just stayed here with us, you know," Trunks replied lifting her face so she could look at him, which she did and became lost in them as he continued to speak.

"Why?"

"We would all be able to keep an eye on you and besides, I think Bulla and my mother kind of got used to another woman being around the house," Trunks told her.

"Yea, but I sometimes feel like I'm a burden."

"You're not a burden."

"But I don't do anything to earn my stay in the house!"

"Neither does Bulla, but she's still here!" Trunks smiled as he finally got the woman in front of him to laugh.

"That's different; she's a part of your family."

"So are you in a way. Your like another daughter to my mother, and a big sister for Bulla," Trunks sincerely told her. She smiled and looked him square in the eyes.

"Thanks Trunks, you always know what to say." Trunks smiled, causing Serena to blush.

"No problem, anytime." Trunks replied as he continued smiling. Over the past month, he learned the different things to do to make her blush. Serena smiled. She was about to walk past him and into the house but he stopped her.

"Yes Trunks?"

"You're going to stay, right?" he asked moving even closer to her.

"Yea, but just for a little while more. My Trunks, if I'm not mistaken, I think that you want me to stay, too," Serena said, amused. She was just joking with him and was completely unprepared by his response.

"I do," he said, causing Serena to look at him. Trunks took this opportunity to pull her closer to him and kiss her on the lips.

Well, that's all for now! I hope everyone enjoys! Please let me know what you think about my story thus far. Hopefully, I'll make myself update much sooner!


	12. A Familiar Face

Hello again! I hope everyone's enjoying their summer thus far…I know I am! Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it. If I had known I would get so many reviews from having them kiss, I would have hurried it up! No, I'm just joking, but thanks for every review, I really appreciate it! Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or sm…

--------------------------------------

Trunks couldn't believe what he was doing! He had just met this woman a month ago and he was already kissing her! The worst part was he was doing it without her consent. As he was about to pull away, he felt her respond and she wrapped her arms around his neck. This urged him on and all rational thought flew out the window.

------------------

Serena was caught entirely off guard by Trunks' sudden display of emotion but returned the kiss. So many things were going through her mind now. She couldn't believe he was actually kissing her. Sure, she had longed for it, but now that it was happening, it seemed like a dream. 'If this is a dream, I never want to wake up,' Serena thought, dreamily. They broke apart, both a little out of breath.

"Woo hoo, go buddy!" At hearing this new voice, Trunks and Serena quickly looked to see who said it. There, in all his glory, stood Goten, Trunks' best friend, gawking at the couple. Trunks sighed. Sure he was happy to see his best friend, but the last thing he needed was more people teasing him!

"Your mom told me that you were busy, but she never said with what, or shall I say, whom," Goten said slyly, grinning at Trunks and causing Serena to blush a deep shade of red.

Trunks couldn't say anything. He was angry with himself, not for what he did, but for not being able to sense Goten. He could've been a threat and he and Serena could've been hurt. 'I have to be more careful and alert.' Trunks thought to himself.

When Goten saw that his friend wasn't really in a talking mood, he decided to talk with the woman who had his buddy distracted.

"Hi, my name's Goten," Goten said happily smiling, extending his hand for her to shake. Serena looked at him for a second. He was tall, about Trunks' height, with raven black hair. He had coal black eyes, but they looked friendly. He had on an orange shirt with black pants. She decided that she instantly liked him.

"Nice to meet you, Goten, my name's Serena," she replied taking his hand and shaking it. Trunks took this time to finally snap out of his thoughts.

"Goten, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked.

"I was just dropping by to see what was up with you. I flew up to your office window but you weren't there-"

"Flew?" asked Serena, confused. Surely Goten didn't mean that he literally flew up to Trunks' office! That was just absurd!

"What he meant was that he ran up the stairs really fast," Trunks said, quickly covering for his friend. Goten laughed sheepishly, with his hand behind his head and looked at Serena.

"Yea, I ran really fast, almost got caught, too. I forgot there was no running in the building," Goten said, trying to make his story plausible.

"Oh," Serena said, brushing it off.

"Anyway, when I saw that you weren't there, I left your office and was about to go back home, but then I saw you and your friend talking," Goten finished, causing Serena to blush and Trunks to scowl at him.

"So tell me, was it a good conversation?" Goten said, stifling a laugh. Before either Trunks or Serena could respond, they heard someone else call out "Goten!" The trio turned towards the direction of the voice and saw none other than Bulla running over to them.

"Bulla!" Goten exclaimed at seeing his best friend's sister. She came up and hugged him.

"How've you been?" Goten asked, returning her hug.

"I've been good, how about you?" She asked, breaking the embrace.

"Fine, I just stopped by to see what's been happening. I feel a little neglected," Goten admitted causing Bulla to laugh and Trunks to roll his eyes.

"How are you feeling neglected?" Trunks asked sarcastically.

"You guys haven't visited in a while, I was just making sure everything was okay," Goten said, ignoring his friend's sarcasm.

"Well, Trunks has been busy with his new girlfriend!" Bulla replied happily, causing Trunks to glare at her and Serena to blush even more and look around nervously, but neither made any move to deny it.

"Yeah, Goten, let me tell you how I found out about Serena…" Bulla said walking with Goten in the house. Trunks following behind them denying most things that Bulla decided to put in her story.

Serena just stood there for a second, before shaking her head. She was about to go in the house, but she heard something. She turned and looked towards the source of the noise. She didn't see anything, so she kept walking. She jumped when she heard thunder, causing her to look up at the sky. The sky was clear just 20 minutes ago! "The calm before the storm," Serena said out loud to herself. She sighed and picked up her pace towards the house. She never particularly cared for thunder storms.

-------------------------In the bushes…

A guy with black hair and steel-blue eyes watched closely as the woman in front of him quickened her pace. He smiled sinisterly, before walking from the bushes and staring at the door. Should he go confront her now, and what of her new "boyfriend?" He sneered at the thought, dropping his smile. How could she move on that quickly, unless she had always had this new guy on the side? It didn't matter who this new guy was, all that mattered was that he got his woman, at all costs…

----------------------------

Sorry this was so short this time. I started running out of ideas. The next chapter will be out soon. Oh, and if you guys have any requests on who I should pair Goten up with, please let me know! Anyway, please review!


	13. New couple, finally!

Wow, two stories in one week! I'm really spoiling you guys! No just joking! Thanks once again for all of the reviews. Enjoy the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or sm…

When Serena went into the house, she saw Bulla and Goten talking about random things, causing her to smile. 'I wonder if they like each other? They look like they would make a cute couple,' Serena thought to herself. Serena then walked into the kitchen to see if Trunks was in there, but instead, she saw Bulma preparing dinner.

"Hi Bulma, how are you?" Serena greeted the woman who opened her house to her.

"Oh, hey Sere, I'm fine, just preparing dinner." Bulma said smiling at the young woman.

"Do you need any help?"

"Oh, no sweetie, I'm fine. You just sit and relax yourself."

"Okay…have you by any chance seen Trunks?"

"Yea, he said he was going up to his room to relax for a little while."

"Oh, okay, thanks," Serena said walking out of the kitchen. Bulma smiled to herself.

----- Upstairs…

Serena was lost. She went looking for Trunks' room but couldn't find it. She sighed to herself realizing that he never told her where his room was. She only knew the basics: her bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. She sighed as she walked down another hallway. Forget looking for his room, she needs to find her way back to her room at least, then she could go back downstairs and wait for him there.

------10 minutes later

Serena decided to stop and take a break. Walking around the maze called a house really took a lot out of her. She sighed as she bent down to sit against the wall. She then started thinking about random things, but mostly about Trunks. He was acting so weird all of a sudden. Sure they would play with each other and tease each other, but they were just friends, right? 'That kiss sure didn't feel like a friendly kiss. It was more like a 'dating' kiss,' Serena thought to herself. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Sere, are you okay?" A voice said from the side of her. She looked to the side and saw Trunks looking down at her.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking…"

"What were you thinking about?" Trunks asked, sitting down next to her.

"Just about random things. Trunks, can I ask you a question?" Serena said looking at him.

"Sure," Trunks said, looking her in her eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" Serena asked. Trunks blushed just a little. She smiled. 'Wow, that's the first time I've seen him blush since I've been here,' Serena thought.

He was somewhat angry with himself. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? This had never happened to him before. 'I guess I really like this girl,' Trunks thought to himself.

"Well…you see…um…I like you," Trunks admitted, nervously.

"Awe, Trunks I like you too," Serena said, not really catching his meaning. "But friends don't-" She was abruptly caught off by Trunks.

"No Sere, I mean I _really_ like you," Trunks said looking at her and sighing when he saw that she looked utterly confused. 'Of all times to be clueless, why now?' Trunks thought to himself.

"No Serena, I mean that I like you more than a friend."

Serena's eyes went wide with understanding as realization finally dawned on her. She looked at him and saw that it had really taken a lot for him to confess his feelings to her.

"Trunks, I-I don't know what to say. I really like you to but…" Serena replied looking down.

"But what?" Trunks asked, fear of rejection shining in his eyes.

"My fiancée…"

"Oh, I see. Do you still love him?" Trunks asked, disappointed.

"No, I thought I did, but then I realized that people that I love and love me would never hurt me in anyway."

"Sere, you know I would never hurt you, right?"

"I know Trunks, and I thank you for that," Serena said, looking in his eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well, I guess we should go back downstairs," Trunks said standing up, a little disappointed. He held out his hand for Serena to take, which she gladly accepted. After helping her up, Trunks turned and started to walk down the hallway, but was stopped by Serena grabbing his arm.

"Trunks wait," Serena said, looking at his back. Trunks turned around to look at her.

"Yes?" Trunks asked. He was shocked as the young woman pulled him down for a kiss. He didn't respond at first, but soon he did. He wrapped his arms around her waist while Serena wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away after a little while, needing some air

"What was that for?" Trunks asked, still holding her.

"I just didn't want you to feel like I didn't feel the same way," Serena said, moving a little closer to him. Trunks smiled.

"You know, you surprised me a little."

"How?" Serena asked confused.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to kiss me like that." Serena blushed, causing Trunks to smirk.

"So does this mean that we're a couple?" Serena asked.

"What do you think?" Trunks asked her as he kissed her again, while holding her close.

"Um, Trunks, where's your room?" Serena asked when they stopped kissing.

"It's right here," Trunks said pointing at the door. "I thought that's why you stopped right here," Trunks told her.

"No, I couldn't find it."

"It's just right down from your room," Trunks said, looking at her, amusement shining in his eyes.

"What do you mean! I'm not near my room!" Serena exclaimed. Trunks took her hand and started walking. She walked with him, confused at where he was taking her.

"Trunks where are we going?" Trunks just smiled and stopped in front of a door. She looked at him, and then at the door, confused.

"Open it," Trunks said, holding back his laughter.

Serena did as told. When she looked in it, she found that it was indeed her room! She looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"But…how?"

"I told you I was directly down the hall from your room," Trunks said laughing at her, causing Serena to glare at him, and Trunks to stop laughing and look at her. Serena then did something that he was not expecting her to do.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

She then walked away, leaving Trunks to wonder what he did wrong. They had just gotten together officially and she was already mad at him for who knows what! All he did was start laughing at her; he thought it was funny. 'Maybe that's why she's mad, because I laughed at her,' Trunks thought. It didn't seem like such a big deal to him. Boy, did he have a lot to learn. 'Well, I guess I had better go apologize,' Trunks sighed. Women sure are complicated…

------

Thanks for reading, please review!


	14. The calm before the storm

Thanks again for all the reviews and positive feedback! I can't believe all of the reviews that I got! Sorry it took me a while to update…my friends are leaving for college soon, so I've been trying to spend as much time as I can with them. Anyway, enjoy the story.

-------

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM…

--------

Dinner was really uneventful for Trunks. Bulma, Bulla, Vegeta, and Goten all found out about the recent couple, but didn't really tease them about anything, which was a first. It was probably because everyone was talking and ignoring him. Serena had told Bulma and Bulla why she was currently not talking to Trunks, causing the two women to glare at him, and the two men to shake their head sadly at him. Trunks sighed; he knew that he would have to make it up to Serena somehow. He couldn't believe it, they hadn't even been officially a couple for an entire 10 minutes and already they were fighting. Although he knew it wasn't serious, he figured he would apologize later when they were alone.

Dinner was over and Goten was about to go home, but Bulla practically pleaded with him to stay. Bulma looked at the two and smiled knowingly. The trio was in the kitchen secretly listening to the one-sided conversation going on in the living room, Vegeta went upstairs to take a shower, and Serena sat in the living room, watching tv and completely ignoring her new boyfriend.

"Come on Sere, talk to me," Trunks pleaded the stubborn girl. Serena continued to watch the tv, not even acknowledging that he had spoken to her.

"Please, I said I was sorry." Serena just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sere, I'm really sorry," Trunks said giving her his most pitiful expression. Serena tried to act like she didn't notice but she couldn't help it. She looked at him and sighed. She really couldn't keep this up any longer.

"Fine," Serena finally said, taking pity on him, "I forgive you." Trunks smiled at her and pulled her close, causing her to melt in his embrace. She wondered if she knew that he had that affect on her. 'He probably does,' Serena thought to herself as she snuggled closer to him, causing the two eavesdroppers in the kitchen to sigh dreamily.

--------Outside of Capsule Corp…

The same man (AN: I know everyone already knows who it is, but just humor me for now) that was outside of Capsule Corp. earlier was slowly making his way back to the building. This was all a part of the game. He would come let her know that he would always find her, no matter where she was, but he wouldn't take her just yet. Why? Just to see her reaction. Just to let her know that she could never escape him; he would always find her. He smiled to himself as he finally reached the door to Capsule Corp.

-------- Inside Capsule Corp…

"So you guys are talking again?" Goten asked the new couple. Trunks rolled his eyes and Serena nodded her head.

"So how'd you do it Trunks, con her into speaking to you again?" Bulla asked her brother, walking over and sitting next to Goten.

"No, I told her if she didn't talk to me again, she would have you bugging her even more than you do now," Trunks calmly retorted, causing Serena to start giggling and Goten to shake his head.

"Whatever," Bulla said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, enough about me and Trunks, what about you and Goten?" Serena asked slyly, causing both Goten and Bulla to blush fiercely. Trunks just raised and eyebrow, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Nothing!" They both replied at the same time.

"It looks like something," Trunks said, finally happy to get some revenge, although later he and Goten would have to have a little talk. Although Trunks and Bulla argued like there was no tomorrow, he was still protective of his baby sister. He would really hate to ruin such a good friendship if Goten hurt his little sister.

"Shut-up Trunks! Nothing is going on!" Bulla all but yelled at her older brother.

"You know Sere, I think that they're lying to us!" Trunks said to his girlfriend.

"We're not lying!" Bulla and Goten yelled simultaneously. Trunks and Serena just ignored them.

"Trunks, I think you're right."

"Et tu, Serena!" Bulla exclaimed. (AN: "Et tu" is Latin. It means "and you." Julius Caesar said this when his "friend" attacked him. I know most of you guys knew this, but just in case)

"You know, we-" Trunks started, but was cut off when the doorbell rang. Serena didn't know why, but that uneasy feeling came back full force. She looked at the door nervously.

"I got it!" Bulla said, as she went to see who was at the door. To Serena, it seemed as if Bulla moved in slow motion. Finally the blue-haired teenager reached the door. She opened it and…

There was no one there.

Serena let out the breath that she had unconsciously been holding. Trunks noticed this and was about to ask if everything was alright, but was cut off by his sister.

"Oh, wow, someone left roses!" Bulla exclaimed.

At hearing this, Serena paled considerably. 'He couldn't have found me this quick! He shouldn't have been able to find me at all!'

"Who are they for?" Goten asked, walking over to Bulla.

"Let's see," Bulla said closing the door and coming into the house. "It looks like they're for Serena!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the young woman as Bulla started walking over to her with the flowers.

"Awe, Serena's got a secrete admirer!" Goten said teasingly, and then turned to Trunks. "Look like you have some competition buddy!"

Normally Trunks would have had something smart to say to him, but he was to busy studying the woman beside him. He had noticed the change in her, almost immediately.

Serena's breathing picked up considerably. 'Maybe it's not him. Maybe I have another admirer! Yea, that's it! It's probably just Diamond again! But then again, I hope not. Trunks would probably tear poor Diamond to pieces.' Her train of thought was interrupted as her vision became full of red roses. She silently took them and just stared at them.

"Aren't you going to see who they're from?" Goten said, teasingly. Serena just nodded dumbly as she searched for the tag on the flowers that would identify its sender. Serena found it, and read it silently to herself and paled even more, if it was possible.

"Well, who's it from?" Bulla prodded. Serena looked up, and then fainted.


	15. Finding out why she really left

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or sm…

After Serena had fainted, Bulla ran and got her mother while Trunks carried the woman to her room. To say he was angry would be an understatement. So many thoughts ran through his head. 'Who the hell would send her flowers! Who even knew she was staying here?' There were so many questions to be answered. He couldn't even think straight. He finally reached her room and laid her down gently on her bed. Just as he did so, his mother rushed into the room and immediately began examining her, while Bulla and Goten stood at the doorway, worried.

"Trunks what happened?"

"I-she just saw flowers and began to freak out! She saw something in the bouquet that disturbed her," Trunks told his mother while running a hand through his hair.

"Well, she should be fine," Bulma said, after examining her. "But I would like to see these flowers."

"I'll go get them for you," Bulla told her mother.

"Who sent the flowers do you know?" Bulma asked.

Before Trunks could respond, Goten did for him. "We don't know, that's what she was checking the flowers for."

"What I don't understand is who would send her flowers? I mean no one else knows that she's here," Bulma said out loud. Trunks just sighed and shrugged. Bulla then came back in the room carrying the roses.

"These are beautiful," Bulma said to herself, causing Trunks to roll his eyes. Bulma continued to examine the flowers and found a little note and read it out loud.

_Serena,_

_It seems, dearest, that I need to teach you another lesson. I know you didn't think that you would be able to escape me. I thought that you would've figured it out already, dearest. YOU are MINE and will ALWAYS BE MINE! You can't escape me, I'll always find you. Now that I know where you are, nothing will stop me from coming for you. _

_Darien_

_P.S. Tell that pretty boy that you were with earlier to watch his back._

Bulla stared at the note for as she began to put two and two together. 'This Darien must be the fiancée she was telling us about. How did he find her?'

Bulla and Trunks looked at the expression on their mother's face as understanding began to dawn on her.

"Mom, can we see the note?" Bulla asked snapping Bulma out of her thoughts.

Bulma didn't answer right away. She wasn't sure she should tell them about the note, especially Trunks. Saiya-jins had the worst temper. She could just see it now, 'The son of Bulma Briefs, President of Capsule Corp., suddenly lost it and committed homicide.' Bulma sighed; he did need to know. Maybe she should wait until Serena woke up so she could explain it to him. Yea, that's what she was going to do, after all they would have to handle problems that came at them later on down the road, why not start now?

Everyone's attention turned to the now waking blonde-haired woman. 'She has the best timing,' Bulma thought to herself as she watched the young woman wake.

"I'll let Serena tell you Trunks. Bulla and Goten, come with me," Bulma said as she walked out of the room followed by Bulla and Goten. After they left, Trunks went over and closed the door so they could have some privacy.

Serena looked sadly at Trunks. She had no idea what to say to him. She watched as he looked at her expectantly. He sat on the edge of her bed, while looking at her.

"I guess you want to know what that was all about," Serena said and Trunks nodded.

"Well, the flowers were from my ex."

Trunks was silent for a moment. "How did he find you?"

"I don't know."

"That still doesn't explain why you fainted," Trunks said, studying her expressions.

"I guess it was just the shock of it. I mean I wasn't expecting him to find me."

"How did you know it was from him?" Trunks inquired.

"For some reason, he loves roses and would get some for me. Plusthere was a note in the bouquet."

"What did it say?"

"That he would always find me, and…" Serena said closing her eyes, trying to hold back tears.

"And what?" Trunks asked.

"He said for you to watch your back," Serena finished quietly as a few tears ran down her face. She really didn't want anything to happen to Trunks, or his family for that matter.

"Is that it?" Trunks asked. Serena nodded.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, or your family," Serena said meekly. Trunks sighed and moved closer to her and comforted her. She leaned into his chest as she cried. Trunks gently rubbed her back soothingly as he whispered soothing words to her.

"It's fine, everything will be fine," Trunks told her.

"No it's not, Trunks. You don't know him, he's crazy!" Serena exclaimed horrified, looking up at him. Trunks just shook his head, 'She doesn't know what I'm capable of,' Trunks thought to himself.

"It will be fine," Trunks assured her.

"No Trunks, you're not understanding me! If he's crazy enough to hurt-" Serena abruptly stopped herself, looking up at Trunks.

"Hurt who?" He asked. Serena looked down at the sheet, suddenly finding it easier to look at anything other than his eyes. Trunks took her face in his hands, trying to get her to look at him. When her eyes finally met his, he decided to ask again.

"Hurt who?"

"Me," Serena replied, sadly averting her gaze. She couldn't look in his eyes, there were so intense.

Trunks was livid with rage, but he had to know, although he already had a feeling.

"How did he hurt you?" Trunks asked, trying to control his temper.

"He would hit me if I didn't do what he said," Serena replied, still not meeting his gaze.

Trunks, by this time, was pissed off. Actually he was way beyond pissed off he was _extremely_ pissed.

"He hit you. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Trunks asked through clenched teeth.

Serena, seeing that he was angry, finally looked up at him. She was a little frightened by the look in his eyes. It was a look that some kind of person bent on revenge would posses. It made her a little nervous, but she still replied.

"I-well, I didn't know that I would be staying here for long, and besides, after we all started hanging out, it didn't really cross my mind. I was the happiest I've ever been in a long time. It just never crossed my mind to tell any of you."

Trunks sighed. He really couldn't be mad at her. Trunks just knew when he saw that man, he would do so much to him that he would be begging, no _pleading_ for Trunks to kill him.

"Trunks, are you mad at me?" Serena timidly asked.

"No, I'm not mad at you. At least you finally did tell me." Trunks tilted her chin and kissed her. They soon broke apart. Trunks was about to say something else, but suddenly started looking around.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked instantly getting worried.

"Did you hear that?" Trunks asked her.

She listened for a moment. She heard something coming from the outside of her door. Trunks and Serena both got up and went towards the door.

----------Outside of Serena's room

"Goten, hush! I'm trying to hear what they're saying!" Bulla whispered loudly.

"I don't hear anything!" Goten whispered.

"That's because you keep talking!" Bulla almost yelled at him.

"Okay fine! I'll be qu-"

"Shh!" Bulla said, cutting him off and leaning her ear closer to the door trying to hear what was going on. Goten did the same and still he nor Bulla couldn't hear anything.

"I wonder what's going on in there?" Bulla asked.

Goten shrugged and moved away from the door. "Maybe they're making out?"

"I doubt it." Bulla said moving away from the door also.

"Why?"

"Well they just got together today. Serena doesn't seem like that type of girl."

"I guess you're right, she does seem somewhat shy."

"Yea, but once she breaks out of it, she's really great! She can be really funny, too! She's like the big sister I never had." Bulla said, forgetting to whisper.

"Awe, Bulla, that's so sweet!" Serena said, looking down at her.

"Serena!" Bulla exclaimed.

"Exactly what did you hear?" Trunks asked while glaring at his sister and best friend.

"Well thanks to Mr. I-can't-keep-my-mouth-closed-for-one-freakin'-second-"

"Hey!" Goten cried, indignantly.

"-we heard nothing." Bulla finished, while glaring at Goten. Goten just looked at Bulla and smiled sheepishly.

"Did mom tell you anything?" Trunks asked, seriously.

"Bulma didn't say much, she just showed us the little letter," Goten said.

Trunks nodded and walked away.

"Where're you going?" Serena asked.

Trunks stopped in mid-stride and cocked his head to the side in a very Vegeta-like manner. "I'm going to blow off some steam. If you need me, I'll be in the gravity room," Trunks said, not even thinking.

Serena looked confused for a moment and then turned to Goten and Bulla. "What's the gravity room?"

**--------**

**So how was that? Please r&r to let me know how you like/don't like this chapter and what not. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or sm…

--------

Bulla glared in the direction that her brother had just left in. 'Well, I guess she was going to have to find out sooner or later.'

"The gravity room is a room in which we exercise. We call it that because there we can manipulate gravity for our use…the higher the gravity, the stronger you become. It's really cool actually. Maybe I could show you later?" Bulla explained.

Serena looked at Bulla like she had grown another head. 'Manipulate gravity? Is there even such a thing?'

"Sere, would you like to see it later?" Bulla asked her snapping Serena out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah sure, later."

"Hey, do you want to come downstairs with Bulla and I to watch some tv?" Goten asked her enthusiastically. He wanted to get to know her a little better; she seemed really nice and Goten was always willing to make a new friend.

"Thanks Goten but I'm tired." Goten looked a little disappointed. Serena saw this and quickly added, "But I'm sure if you stop by tomorrow, we could hang out or whatever." Serena smiled as his face immediately brightened up. 'He's just like a little kid.'

"Really? You mean it?" Goten asked excitedly causing Bulla to roll her eyes.

"Of course!" Serena replied just as excited. She then looked at Bulla and Goten slyly.

"Maybe it could even be a double date? You know, me and Trunks with you and Bulla."

Goten blushed ten different shades of red, along with Bulla. "Serena, you know it's not like that!" Bulla exclaimed.

"Whatever. Remember Trunks and I said the same thing?"

"But that was different!" Bulla said.

"How so?"

Bulla racked her genius mind for an answer. "Well…um, you see…uh…"

Goten decided to come to her rescue. "Well, because we've been friends for so long …"

"And your point is?" Serena said with her hand on her hips.

Neither of the two said anything.

"Uh, huh. Well if you need me, I'll be in my room." Serena said walking off to her room to relax, leaving Goten and Bulla alone to themselves.

---------Gravity room

Trunks was pissed off. He just couldn't believe a man would hit a woman let alone talk down to one. Trunks only new one thing; as soon as he saw the guy, he would do so many things to him he would be begging Trunks to kill him. 'I'm not getting anywhere fighting an imaginary opponent! This is even more frustrating!' Trunks thought to himself. He then cut off the machine and made his way into the house.

-----------In Serena's room

Serena was sleeping soundly in her room, unaware of the danger around her. She awoke to a loud shattering noise by her window. She looked around cautiously and didn't see anything, but she did notice that her window was open. 'Hm, that's weird. I don't remember my window being open.' She slowly got up and went to close it. Serena turned to go back to her bed, but stopped immediately as she noticed she wasn't alone. The last person that she wanted to see was standing across the room by her door.

"Hello Serena," The man said coolly looking her directly in the eyes and causing a chill to run down Serena's spine

"Darien, what are you doing here?" Serena asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Now now sweetheart, is that anyway to welcome your fiancée?"

"You mean EX-fiancée."

"Listen, I didn't come here to argue with you about my title."

"Then what do you want?" Serena asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I want what is rightfully mine." Darien replied looking her up and down in a lustful manner, causing Serena to look at him in disgust.

"Well there is nothing here that belongs to you so you can-"

"You are mine. Did you not get the letter?" Darien asked as he slowly began walking towards her, causing Serena to step back. Darien smirked as he continued to advance on her like a hunter stalking its prey. "So now you're afraid of me?"

Serena backed away until her back was against the wall. She wasn't afraid of him; just of what he was capable of doing.

"You didn't answer my question." Darien stated as he was only a couple of feet away. The look in his eyes scared her. She looked around for something to defend herself with, but found nothing. So she decided to do the only thing that came to mind.

She screamed for help.

"Trunks, help me please!" Darien's expression hardened considerably.

"Trunks? Is that the bastard you left me for?" Darien asked now directly in front of her. Serena cowered in fright.

"Answer me!" Darien yelled, raising his hand to strike her.

"No! Please don't!" Serena pleaded as tears started running down her face.

Serena woke up in her room in Capsule Corp. panting and breathing heavy. She looked around her room and found everything in tact.

"It's okay, Serena. Everything is fine. It was just a dream." Serena said to herself trying to calm her raging heart.

"That's what you think!" Serena screamed as Darien lounged for her, his hands around her neck.

----------In the living room

Trunks walked in the front door to find Bulla snuggled up with Goten. They were both watching tv.

"Hey you two lovebirds, where's Serena?"

"We're not lovebirds!" Goten and Bulla shouted at him at the same time. (AN: Sorry, I got that from Nickelodeon's _Danny Phantom_. Very good show, by the way)

"Whatever you say. Anyway where's Sere?"

"She's upstairs in her room relaxing." Bulla said.

"Yeah, she said she was tired. She did say that we all could hang out tomorrow." Goten replied. Trunks rolled his eyes. He was about to make a smart comment but was interrupted by a scream.

"Oh no, Serena!" Trunks said as he ran upstairs, followed by Goten and Bulla.

Trunks nearly knocked down Serena's door as he ran in her room. She was screaming frantically, crying, and thrashing violently.

"Sere, wake up! Wake up!" Trunks said, shaking the young woman in order to wake her up. Serena finally woke up and looked around with tears in her eyes. She saw Trunks by her and immediately went into his arms. She was shaking violently and crying uncontrollably. Trunks held her and whispered soothing words to her.

Goten and Bulla came into the room, followed by Bulma and Vegeta.

"What happened to her?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"She just had a bad dream. She's fine." Trunks replied still holding Serena. She calmed her cries and was controlling her breathing as best she could but she was still shaking.

Everyone nodded and left the room to leave the couple alone.

"Sere, what happened?"

"I…I had a d…double dream…" Serena said between sobs. "The first one D…Dar…he tried to take me b…back. But in the sec…second one…he…he tried to…to k…kill me." Serena finished and then started sobbing uncontrollably. Trunks held her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay, he's not going to hurt you. I'm here now. Everything will be fine. I promise I'll protect you." Serena began calming herself again.

"Thanks Trunks."

"For what?"

"Just for everything."

"You don't need to thank me." Serena smiled at him. 'Why couldn't I meet him first?'

"Are you tired?" Trunks asked her.

"A little."

"Get some rest."

"I can't…I mean, I'm afraid to be…alone."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Trunks asked her. Serena blushed a little and looked down at the bed while she nodded her head and lifted up the covers for him to get in with her. Trunks did as she wanted and got in the bed. As soon as he got in the bed with her, Trunks held Serena close to him. She wrapped her arms around his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Feel better?" Trunks asked.

Serena sighed and snuggled deeper in his embrace. "Much." They both then went to sleep.

**Well that's that chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I will try my best to get the next chapter out asap. The series is almost ended, there's maybe going to be about 2 or 3 chapters left, I'm not sure yet. **

**Anyway make sure you stay tuned because the next chapter is going to be the long awaited confrontation! How will Trunks react to seeing the man who hurt his girl? The only way a Saiya-jin know how of course!**

**Please R&R!**


	17. Long awaited confrontation

**Warning: Making-out scene, Abuse, and Character death. (Not a major one though, I know all of my smart readers can already figure it out.) **

**Please Read: Also, there will probably only be 1 more chapter after this so let me know if you want a sequel!**

Thanks again for all reviews. This chapter is for arbiter-cosmos who wanted me to make my chapter's longer. Also thanks to all of my reviewers fro day 1, your support helped me to continue with this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or sm…

----------

Serena awoke later than usual, but felt very rested. She was about to get up but stopped as she saw a hand around her waist. She looked up and found she was in the arms of Trunks, who was still fast asleep. She smiled and laid back on his chest and closed her eyes.

_30 minutes later_

Trunks woke up and looked around. His eyes finally rested on the young woman lying in his arms. He slowly moved his arm from around her waist and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

Trunks looked down at the bed to see Serena staring at him. He smiled and answered her. "I'm going to take a shower."

Serena smiled back. "Thanks again."

"Anytime." Trunks said walking to his room to get his clothes and shower.

---------Downstairs in the living room

Goten woke up on the couch holding Bulla. He sat up quickly, removed his arm and looked around. His eyes met with coal black eyes glaring at him from the staircase. 'Oh shit! I knew I should have gone home!' Goten thought to himself. 'He is going to kick my ass, if he doesn't kill me first!'

"Good morning Vegeta," Goten said meekly. Vegeta just glared.

"Oh, look at the time, heh, I should probably get home so my mom won't be worried." Goten said getting up from the couch, only to have Bulla tighten her arms around his waist, causing Goten to laugh nervously as he looked at Vegeta. Bulma then chose this time to come down the stairs.

"Good morning Goten!" Bulma said happily going over to stand by her husband.

"Uh, good morning Bulma," Goten said, trying to avoid the Saiya-jin prince's death glare. It wasn't working.

"Are you going to join us for breakfast?" Bulma asked totally oblivious to the death glare her husband was sending to Goten.

"Um, no…actually I need to get home," Goten said as he tried to pry Bulla's arms from his waist.

"Well, okay sweetheart," Bulma said as she went to the kitchen leaving Goten and Vegeta alone in the room. Goten gulped. He really didn't want to face the wrath of Vegeta.

"Um, it was nice seeing you again Vegeta." Goten said as he made a beeline for the door. Vegeta glared after him. Bulla then woke up. She looked around and saw her father standing by the staircase.

"Oh, good morning Daddy!" Bulla said as she stretched. She got up and walked into the kitchen.

After she left, Vegeta sighed. He knew this day would come; the day when his little girl would start dating. Sure, she had suitors before, but he had always managed to scare them off. Vegeta sighed again. His little girl was all grown up, now. He knew one thing, though. If Goten wanted to date his daughter, he would allow him to, but not before scaring the boy a little. Hey, he had to have his fun, too! Vegeta then walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

_20 minutes later_

Trunks and Serena came downstairs hand in hand smiling and joking with each other. When they reached the kitchen, they found only Bulma.

"Where's everyone?" Trunks asked.

"Vegeta's training and Bulla went to with Goten to his house. I think Vegeta scared him. Listen, I need to run out to the grocery store, we're a little short on food. There is still some breakfast left for both of you. I'll see you guys when I get back." Bulma grabbed her purse and keys and then left while Trunks and Serena helped themselves to breakfast.

---------Living room

Trunks and Serena finished their breakfast and went into the living room to watch some tv. Serena, of course, was in charge of finding a good movie for them to watch.

"How about 'Fear Factor'?" Serena asked her boyfriend.

"Nah."

"Maury?"

"Nope." Serena sighed. She didn't know what to turn to and Trunks wasn't much help.

"Teen Titans?" She asked him hopefully.

"Nah, all they're showing is reruns. I've seen all of them."

"You know Trunks, you're not much help!"

"Just turn to something and we'll watch whatever you turn to." Serena smiled at him. 'He really shouldn't have told me that.'

"Okay." Serena said turning the tv to _Lifetime_. Trunks looked over at her.

"What's this?"

"_Lifetime_"

"And why are we watching it?"

"Well, you told me to turn to anything and we'll watch it."

"Excluding this."

"You never said that, _Trunks_." Serena said looking him directly in the eyes.

"That's because it was implied _Serena_." Trunks replied looking her in the eyes as well.

"You never said anything before! Besides, it's _Lifetime_. What's so wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it! Everything!"

"How so!" Serena basically demanded.

"You know what? I don't want to argue. Just give me the remote." Trunks said reaching over for the remote. Serena grabbed it before him and put it on the other side of her.

"No Trunks! You can't change the station! You told me we could watch anything!"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean _Lifetime_!" Trunks said as he lounged for the remote. Serena leaned away from him as he tried to reach for it again. He was practically on top of her reaching for the remote, but of course they were both a little too busy to notice.

"Trunks stop!" Serena yelled at him.

"Not until you give me the remote!" Trunks said as he continued to reach for the remote. Serena was now leaning over the side of the chair, one hand on Trunks' chest and the other up in the air with the remote. Trunks moved her hand from his chest as he moved up more on her. It was then that Serena realized he was on top of her. She blushed at their current position. Anyone who walked through that door now could easily think they were doing something else.

"Um, Trunks?" Serena said as she stopped moving.

"What?" Trunks asked as he stopped moving as well, his face millimeters from hers making it hard for both of them to breathe.

Serena couldn't think of anything to say as his eyes locked with hers. Slowly their faces started inching closer to each other until their lips finally connected, causing Serena to sigh dreamily. Trunks began to press his tongue to her lips. She parted them to allow his tongue entrance to her mouth. Trunks kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They soon broke apart as the both needed air.

"You've never kissed me like that before," Serena said slightly out of breath.

"Well I've never really had a chance." Trunks replied kissing her again. Soon, the two were involved in a make-out session.

--------Outside Capsule Corporation

Darien decided to make a move. He couldn't stand for 'his woman' to be in the arms of another man. He slowly made his way towards the house. He figured he would look through the window to make sure the cost was clear. When he looked through the window, he saw something that made his blood boil. He saw his 'fiancée' on the couch.

Kissing another man.

Darien was livid with rage. How _dare_ she! How _could_ she! She was still his property! He was heated! 'Why didn't she ever kiss me like that? Could it be-?' Darien gasped out loud as he came to a realization. She never loved him, at least not like he wanted her to. 'She was just lying to me; she never really cared! No she will care! She will love me, no matter what it takes!' Darien silently vowed to himself. He looked around and saw he would be able to climb up to one of the windows. He started climbing and he finally reached the window. He opened it up and climbed into the room. 'At least it wasn't locked. These people really need to invest in some better security systems. Anyone could just come in.' Darien thought to himself while smirking.

He looked around the room not knowing whose room he was in. He saw something familiar; her sneakers. The same kind she had on when she ran away from him. He smiled and decided to take cover in her closet, but not before frowning at hearing the moans coming from downstairs.

--------Inside Capsule Corporation

Trunks and Serena were still making-out but things were getting hot and heavy. The entire house was filled with the various sounds of heavy breathing, sighing, and moans. They both new they had to stop this before they went too far but neither wanted to stop.

"Hey, big brother I wanted to know if-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH."

At hearing this Trunks and Serena both looked up to see poor Bulla with her eyes clenched shut and her hands covering her ears.

"Bulla, what wro-" Goten stopped in mid-sentence as he caught sight of the position of his best friend and the blonde woman.

"Whoa, Trunks, sorry to interrupt! We didn't think you guys would be making-out, at least not on the couch!" Goten exclaimed. Normally Trunks would've had something sarcastic to say back but he was currently unable to think straight. (AN: I wonder why -)

"Oh y gosh, my eyes! I really didn't want to see that, or hear that for that matter!" Bulla exclaimed, still covering her eyes and ears. Now she was over in a corner rocking back and forth. Trunks was finally able to speak.

"This coming from the same person that was so adamant about getting me and Sere together?" Trunks said, finally getting up off of Serena.

"That's not the point! You're not supposed to kiss her like that in front of me!" Bulla yelled, finally opening her eyes and uncovering her ears. It was then she caught sight her brother's disheveled looking form. Trunks shirt was thrown across the room leaving his top half bare. His belt to his pants was unbuckled, but that was about it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Trunks, Ewwwwwww! I so did not need to see that! Could you please fix yourself!" Bulla exclaimed, closing her eyes again. Goten was standing in the doorway, laughing.

Serena looked at Trunks and saw what Bulla was talking about. 'I can't believe I did that! I guess I got a little carried away.' Serena then looked herself over and found that her shirt was hiked up, but only exposing her stomach and her jeans were unbuttoned, but didn't show anything that would cause her anymore further embarrassment. Trunks seemed to look her over also, running his gaze up her body until their eyes met, causing her to blush and look away.

Trunks smirked to his self and then looked himself over and found he didn't have on a shirt and his belt buckle was undone. He shook his head; he didn't even remember her taking his shirt off, or unbuckling his belt. He glance over to Goten and saw he was still over in the doorway, laughing his ass off. He started to send a ki blast over his way but decided against it since he didn't want to scare Serena. If things continue as they are, he was going to have to tell her about his heritage.

"Trunks, are you done yet?"

Trunks glanced at his sister to find her eyes still covered. Then, slowly, his lips formed a smirk as one thing came to mind; payback. He looked at Serena and found she was still looking away. He smiled, hopefully she would catch on.

"Actually, I think Sere and I are only beginning," Trunks stated calmly, still waiting for Serena to meet his gaze. Serena turned her head and looked at him. She was about to yell at him but stopped as she stared into his eyes. It was like she could read him. She smiled and nodded her head, a sign to him that she understood and was game for anything.

"Oh my gosh Trunks, I really don't need to hear that!" Bulla exclaimed, eyes now open and glaring at her brother.

Goten had stopped his laughing and went over to stand by Bulla. "Okay, you two, that's enough. I though we were going to hang out today!" Goten said trying to change the subject.

Serena then took this time to join in. "We are going to, but Trunks and I just had a little business to take care of." Bulla almost gagged.

"No, not you too Sere!" Serena laughed at the poor girl.

Goten shook his head, trying to force the bad mental images away. "Okay, as much as I'm happy for your relationship, I don't think we really need to hear that."

"Why not, Goten? You were interested in my love life before," Trunks said.

"Yeah, but that was because you didn't have one!" Goten exclaimed.

"Well I have one now and-"

"And you need to keep it to yourselves!" Bulla exclaimed. The last image she wanted in her mind was that of her brother and her new found friend together.

"But Bulla, remember the first night I came here, you asked if I was a virgin or not? Well Trunks was about to solve that little problem for me." Serena stated calmly looking at Trunks. They both looked about ready to burst out into laughter.

"Ugh! TMI Sere, TMI!" Goten yelled shaking his head, getting the bad images out.

Bulla looked helpless and about ready to cry. "You know you two are causing me serious psychological harm!" (AN: From _Austin Powers: The Spy who Shagged me_. Couldn't resist.)

At this, Serena and Trunks busted out in fits of laughter, causing Goten and Bulla to glare up at them.

"You guys suck, you know that!" Goten exclaimed still highly disturbed.

"I think I'm going to need therapy!" Bulla exclaimed.

"You just now realized that?" Trunks asked as his laughter slowly subsided.

"Shut up, Trunks!" Bulla exclaimed.

"Hey, come on, no arguing. Now are we gonna hang out or what?" Serena asked, stopping the argument before it began.

"I still want to!" Goten replied.

"Sure why not?" Trunks replied.

"Whatever," Bulla mumbled.

"Good, now that that's settled, I'll go upstairs and get my shoes," Serena said.

-------- In Serena's room

Darien heard someone open up the door. He peaked out of his hiding place in the closet and saw what he was looking for. He smiled to himself and she bent down and picked up her shoes. He was about to make his move but stopped. He remembered hearing voices earlier. If he were to make his move now, there was a good chance that they would all gang up against him. He would just have to wait; besides good things come to those who wait. He watched as she put her shoes on and went downstairs. 'Soon, my love, soon.'

--------Downstairs

"Okay everyone, I'm ready!" Serena exclaimed, taking her place right beside Trunks. Trunks smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her. Goten smiled happily at the couple while Bulla shook her head.

"I can never look at them the same now!" Bulla mumbled as she left out the house followed by her three companions.

--------6 hours later

It was now thunder storming as Trunks, Serena, Bulla, and Goten came back in the house. They just went to some shops in the city, much to Trunks and Goten's dismay. Bulla (finally getting over her traumatic experience) and Serena did a lot of shopping together, even picking out some things for Trunks and Goten. The boys weren't satisfied until they finally sat and had something to eat at a buffet. Bulla and Serena were going to do more shopping, but it started raining. Trunks and Goten were never happier for rain.

"Well, guys, I have to go. Mom was kind of mad that I stayed out all night last night and she wants me home," Goten said.

"Awe, I wish you could stay," Bulla said, causing Serena to smile at the unofficial couple. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just go with him?" Trunks mumbled, but everyone heard him. Serena elbowed him in his side, causing Trunks to grin at her.

Bulla on the other hand was considering it. "You know, that sounds like a good idea! I want to see Pan anyway."

"Pan?" Serena asked looking at Bulla.

"My neice," Goten responded.

"Oh, then go ahead. I'll tell your mom where you went."

"Thanks, Sere. See you later!" Bulla said as she hugged her friend.

"See ya, and make sure you have fun!" Serena said hugging her friend back.

"But not too much," Trunks said glaring at Goten, which unnerved him a bit. It reminded him of Vegeta's.

"Hey don't worry man, she'll be fine. See you later." Goten said waving at his friend and Serena.

"See you later man," Trunks said waving back, giving him the nothing-had-better-happen-or-hurt-you look.

"Bye, Goten, see you later!" Serena said, smiling at her new friend.

Goten and Bulla left leaving the couple to themselves.

"I'm going upstairs to change," Serena said walking upstairs.

"Okay, I'll be down here watching tv."

Serena walked upstairs to her room. She took of her shoes and socks and went to her dresser to get out her pajamas. She was about to walk out of the room, but she felt a chill in her room. She turned around and found her window to be open, causing her breath to stop, remembering her dream. 'It was just a dream, there's no way he could know where I am!' Serena thought to herself as she went over to close her window. After she closed it, she started to feel uneasy. She looked around her room cautiously, but didn't see anything. She rushed towards the door but as soon as she was about to walk through it, it closed. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw who closed the door.

"Hello my love," Darien said grinning at her.

"D-Darien!" Serena said backing away from him.

"What's wrong? You seem so surprised to see me."

"Darien please, just leave," Serena begged as she continued to back away from him. Darien dropped his grin and glared at her. 'He really does look senile! What did I ever see in him?' Serena thought to herself.

"I'm not leaving until I get what's mine!"

"Darien, don't you understand! I am not yours, and I have never been yours!" Serena almost yelled. She now had no where to move as Darien was standing right in front of her and her back was up against the wall. Darien looked at her, his face unreadable.

"So, that means you're not coming willingly?" He asked.

"No, I'm not coming at all!" Serena just barely got out that last sentence before he slapped her across her face, causing her to fall to the floor. She held her cheek and glared at him with tears in her eyes. She was about to yell for Trunks but when she opened her mouth to yell, he quickly covered it with his hand.

"Now, now love, we don't want your little boy toy to come up here now do we? I might be forced to kill him." Darien drawled out. "Now can I trust you not to scream?" Serena just glared at him and nodded her head. Darien removed his hand slowly, watching her every move. He stood her up and when she didn't make a move to go anywhere he decided to speak again.

"Now that that's settled, let's-" Darien never got to finish his sentence as Serena kneed him in the groin. Darien bent over in pain as Serena ran around him. She opened the door, but was suddenly dragged back into her room by her shirt, choking her a bit and causing part of it to tear, making him loose his hold on her. He then grabbed her arm and twisted violently; she knew it was most likely dislocated. The pain shot up her arm, causing her yell in pain. Darien grabbed her by the waist, slammed her on the bed and slammed the door and locked it.

---------Downstairs

Trunks was downstairs looking at the tv. He wasn't really paying attention to the tv. For some reason, he had a bad feeling but he didn't know why. He continued to try to brush it off, but it kept coming back full force. Trunks sighed and cut off the tv. When he did he heard a yell followed by a door slamming shut. He then ran upstairs to investigate the noise.

---------In Serena's room

Serena was lying on her bed as Darien hovered above her. She could honestly saw she was scared out of her mind. She was scared of what he would do to her and Trunks. She silently started crying, only to have him slap her hard across her face again.

"Stop crying! What the hell is wrong with you!" Darien yelled punching her in her stomach making her flinch in pain. He then punched her in the face, making her nose bleed. He was about to strike again but heard someone running up the stairs. They heard a knock at her door.

"Sere, are you okay?" Came a worried voice from behind the door.

"You had better not try anything. Tell him you're fine!" Darien whispered.

Serena took a deep breath to try and calm her shaking voice. "I'm f-fine Trunks."

Trunks on the other hand didn't sound convinced. "If you're fine then open the door."

Serena looked at Darien. He shook his head, signaling her to think up some kind of excuse.

"Uh, I-I can't. I'm n-not dressed," Serena lied.

"Then just peak your head out of the door. At least then I'll know everything's fine."

Serena looked at Darien once again. He still shook his head, telling her no.

"Tr-Trunks please, I can't come to the door." Serena said. She then started sobbing.

Trunks sighed against the door. Now he definitely knew something was up. He sighed. He would just have to break the door down.

"Fine Sere, but call me if you need anything," Trunks said, pretending to walk away from the door.

Darien sighed. That was too close, but now that he was alone again with 'his' woman, everything will be okay.

"Now, where were we?" Darien asked, causing Serena to start crying again.

"Shh, it's okay," he said, cradling her head to his chest. "I didn't mean to hit you, it's just that you made me angry. I promise when we get home, I will never hit you again, as long as you do what I say." Darien began to caress her face and started leaning in to kiss her. He got closer and closer. He was just about to finally taste her lips once again but was stopped as he heard a loud noise. He turned around and saw the door literally ripped off of its hinges. He looked from the door to the person who did it. He was met with cold frost eyes glaring at him. If looks could kill, Darien would have been long gone.

Serena looked up from his position under Darien. She saw that Trunks had the door in his hand and was glaring at Darien. She silently thanked God that Trunks was as strong as he was.

Trunks was livid with rage. How dare this man break into is house and try to have his way with _his_ woman. Trunks began to walk towards him with one goal in mind; destroy.

As the lavender haired man began to advance on him, Darien resembled a deer caught in the headlights. 'If he was able to pull the door off it's hinges, there's no telling what he could do to me! Damn, this bitch had to pick this house, didn't she!'

"Get off of her, now." Trunks demanded still glaring at him. Darien did as told and stood in front of the bed.

"Listen man, I don't want any trouble," Darien said waving his hands in front his chest.

"Too late."

"I just came to get my fiancée back; you see I've missed her so-"

"So you're the bastard that dared to abuse her," Trunks stated cutting him off and stopping in front of him.

"Listen, I-" By this time, Trunks had had enough. He punched Darien directly in the mouth, causing him to fly across the room, into the dresser. Sure he could've hit him harder, but he wanted to draw this out for as long as possible. A soft sob brought him from his thoughts. He looked over at Serena and found her sitting up, her face away from him. He went over to her and touched her shoulder. She flinched and looked up at him. Trunks' eyes widened in shock as he noticed her wounds. Her beautiful face was now marred with an ugly bruise on the right side. Her nose was bloodied and she had a black eye. A rage like no other overtook Trunks and he was barely able to control his self.

He looked as Darien picked himself off of the ground. Trunks rushed over and kicked him, causing Darien this time to fly into the wall. Trunks walked over to him and lifted him by his neck with one hand. Darien was now off of is feet. Trunks just held him there, suffocating him. A light voice broke him from his murderous thoughts.

"Trunks, please don't kill him," Serena begged.

"Give me one good reason not to."

Serena was silent. She couldn't think of any good reason. "Trunks, just please don't."

Trunks looked over his shoulder and looked as her eyes pleaded with his. He sighed and dropped him to the floor as he walked over to her. Darien was on the floor trying to catch his breath.

Trunks went over to his girlfriend and comforted her. She fell into his chest and just started crying. He rubbed her back soothingly as she did. Darien was picking himself up off the floor. He was about to give up but he saw a loose piece of wood from the dresser. He picked it up and silently walked over to them. Trunks was too absorbed in comforting Serena to realize his opponent was up and behind him. Darien hit Trunks with all his might across the back of the head and watched in horror as the wood just broke and Trunks was unfazed by it. Trunks stood up. He was really tired of Darien, he just wanted to kill him and get it over with, but Serena didn't want him to. He just sighed.

Serena looked on in awe as Trunks was still standing, even after being across the head with a piece of wood. She suddenly felt light-headed; this was all too overwhelming. She watched as Trunks looked down at her, his eyes pleading her to let him be rid of this nuisance. Serena sighed and nodded her head.

Trunks stood a few feet away. He powered up to super saiya-jin, earning a gasp from Serena. He would have some explaining to do later. He did a series of hand movements.

"Burning Attack!" Trunks yelled out as he let his attack go. When the attack was completed, there was nothing left of Darien and the room was in a complete mess. The thunderstorm had also stopped. Trunks looked over to Serena and saw she looked somewhat pale. He powered down and went over to her.

"Sere, are you okay, I mean other than the obvious?" Trunks asked her.

Serena shook her head to clear her thoughts and only one thing kept coming to mind. "Trunks, you just had blonde hair and green eyes."

"I know."

"But now you have lavender hair and blue eyes."

"Uh huh."

"Ho-how is that possible?" She asked confused.

"Come with me, I'll tell you as I patch you up."

--------

**R&R please!**


	18. Beginning of a beautiful relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or sm…

----------

Serena and Trunks were currently out shopping. It's been about six months since the whole conflict and Trunks and Serena seemed to grow closer since the incident. Serena was also more outgoing and wasn't as shy. Serena and Bulla always thought of new ways to annoy Trunks, and sometimes Goten.

Trunks also told Serena all about his heritage. Of course, she didn't believe him at first, but then she remembered that his hair and eyes both changed color. It was a little awkward at first, but she eventually got over that same day. After all, it wasn't like he used his powers for evil; he would never do that. She sighed contently. He was just so great; he was nice, very handsome, funny, a genius. Did she mention he was handsome?

"Sere, did you here me?" Trunks asked from in back of her. He was carrying all her purchases while she looked in almost every store.

"Huh?" Trunks sighed.

"I said could we please stop and get something to eat? It's been five hours since we last ate."

Serena shook her head at the pitiful expression that was now on his face. "Awe, is my poor wittle baby hungry?" She asked him playfully in baby language causing him to glare at her.

"That's not funny," Trunks growled out, but had a smile on his face. He couldn't help but smile.

Serena laughed at him. "Well, I guess we could stop for something to eat. Where do you want to go?"

"First place we find."

"Okay, there's a buffet, a pizza place, TGI Friday's, and Johnny Rockets."

"I don't care, I'm just so hungry. You pick." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Well, since you have a big appetite, the buffet would-" Serena never got to finish her sentence as Trunks picker her up and ran over to the buffet at top speed. 'Wow, I guess he really is hungry.'

Trunks walked in the buffet still carrying his girlfriend causing the people already seated to look at them strangely. Serena saw this and immediately blushed.

"Um, Trunks, you could put me down now." Trunks ignored her, paid for both of them, went to find a table for them, put her and her bags down and went to get a plate all in about five seconds. Serena shook her head and sighed and waited until he came back to get her plate. He came back to the table, balancing five plates at a time. Serena rolled her eyes and got up to get her plate.

--------3 hrs. later

Trunks and Serena had just left the buffet. Serena sighed. 'Trunks probably ate that poor buffet out of business.'

"That was great! I feel replenished!" Trunks said causing Serena to roll her eyes.

"You should! They probably have to close early today because you ate all the food!" Serena exclaimed.

"Hey, it was all you can eat!" Trunks defended. "Therefore, I ate all that I was able to eat!" Serena rolled her eyes as she walked back to Trunks' car. Trunks laughed at his girlfriend and hopped into the car.

"Ready to go home?" Trunks asked her. Serena smiled at him.

"Yes, take me home, Prince Charming!" Trunks and Serena laughed together.

----

**Sorry, sucky ending. I just couldn't think of anything else. Let me know if ya'll want a sequel, I already had some requests. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers, especially those who reviewed my story since day one. I didn't think I was going to continue this story, but because I received so many great and positive reviews, I did. So thanks so much!**


End file.
